Lluvia del Desierto
by GarritasSuaves
Summary: Hacia 2 años que no se veían luego de que Videl decidiera macharse. ¡Pero ella ha vuelto y con sorpresas inesperadas para los Saiyajin que quedaran con la boca abierta!... y en especial Gohan ¡Dejate atrapar por esta facinante historia llena de misterios!
1. Primer día de clases

¡Hola a todos, les doy la bienvenida! Este es el primer fanfic que publico y me animo a escribir. Ante todo les quiero advertir que ya tengo escritos unos cuantos capítulos más, para no atrasar las publicaciones.  
>Es un anime que marco la infancia de muchos y nos trae buenos recuerdos, como también el que contiene a mis personajes favoritos: Gohan y Videl ¡ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJITA!<p>

**IMPORTANTE: Realice algunas modificaciones en el capito asi que si lo leyeron antes encontraran algunas diferencias (algunas tildes y el lugar al que viajo Videl) no es nada determinante, solo limé detalles.**

¡Espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia llena de misterios y sorpresas!**  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen,(aunque no me desagradaría que Gohan si me perteneciera), son del gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de entretener sin fines de lucro.

Narración

_diálogos_

"pensamientos"

_Conciencia_

(Aclaraciones de la narración)

MAYUSCULAS-cuando se hace énfasis, o se grita

**Negrita- para resaltar una palabra o frase**

* * *

><p><strong>Lluvia del Desierto<strong>

**Capitulo uno: Primer día de clases**

**_Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo B- 15 con destino a Morikawa, Región 012.  
>Favor de abordar la nave_ <strong> Se escuchó la voz de una mujer en los altavoces del aeropuerto…

_Adiós…_ le regaló una dulce sonrisa

_A…adiós_ le respondió él con voz queda. La joven de cabello negro volteó y emprendió su camino hacia la recepción del avión.

"Espera, no te vayas Videl…" pensó, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. _Detenla…no quieres que se vaya. _Le habló su conciencia.

"…por favor…quédate a mi lado…o…o llévame contigo….pero no me dejes" quiso gritarle pero las palabras murieron en su garganta una vez más. _Díselo, no seas cobarde. _Nuevamente su conciencia.

Apretaba los puños con fuerza…se resigno, aflojo sus manos y con la mirada fija en el suelo dijo:

_No…no puedo…_ fue casi un susurro pero la tristeza en su rostro y en su voz, podía notarse a kilómetros.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró por última vez, la pelinegra se dio la vuelta y agitó su brazo… él, correspondió el saludo de igual manera, pero con una sonrisa colmada de amargura.

Finalmente desapareció en el horizonte y todo se oscureció a su alrededor…ella se estaba yendo a un lugar lejano por tiempo indefinido, no tenia fecha de regreso, pero él sabía que esa linda chica volvería algún día, y que era SOLO su amiga por lo tanto dicha amistad prevalecería a la distancia.

"Las amistades no se rompen por tiempos ni distancias_ reflexionó, y sin saber porque, se sintió…desolado, abandonado…

_Piip piip piip_

Se sentó de un brinco en la cama, su remera color arena estaba mojada y pegada a su cuerpo, por la cara le caían unas gotas de sudor y respiraba algo agitado. Suspiró y dejó salir lentamente el aire de sus pulmones cerrando los ojos.

_Estaba soñando…_estiró su mano hasta la mesita para parar el despertador que aún sonaba. Acto seguido se levantó y dio unos pasos hasta llegar al ventanal de la habitación para suavemente desplazar las cortinas y abrir la ventana, era una mañana hermosa en la montaña Paoz con el Sol en todo su esplendor, la fresca briza de la mañana acarició su rostro y lo despabiló por completo. Luego de estirar la cama se fue a dar una reconfortable ducha.

Se situaban a comienzos de Marzo y todavía podía sentirse rastros del caluroso verano, los días eran cálidos y a veces una briza agradable se instalaba en las noches, era una combinación perfecta…ni frio ni calor.

Entró nuevamente al cuarto, pero esta vez con una toalla blanca agarrada en la cintura, su pecho y espalda al desnudo eran recorridos por gotas de agua que caían desde sus renegridos mechones de cabello que se hallaban empapados.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Videl se había marchado a Morikawa, un hermoso lugar rodeado de montañas frondosas, podían encontrarse bosques espesos, lagos azules, ríos con rápidos vertiginosos, montes colmados de blanca nieve y un sinfín de especies animales, definitivamente por eso había elegido ese sitio, por donde se lo mire se hallaba lleno de belleza natural y paz principalmente…

Precisamente esa noche había revivido su partida en un sueño…otra vez. Recordaba todo perfectamente, hasta el más ínfimo detalle…sin embargo nunca terminó de entender por que esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, porque deseaba que no se fuera con toda la fuerza del alma…y para 'ayudarlo' su conciencia que lo torturaba constantemente…

"Patéticamente gracioso" pensó, "un saiyajin completamente sometido por una mujer". No sabía que le pasaba con esa chica que lograba tales efectos en él, e incluso después de tanto tiempo se sentía mal por no poder verla y triste al recordar su partida…o sonreía como tonto al ver fotos y acordarse de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, siempre pensó que era por lo valiosa que consideraba la amistad de la joven, confiaba plenamente en que eso era… "¡¿y si no que mas podría ser?" Carraspeó por dichas ocurrencias…tan temprano y tantas cosas dando vuelta en su cabeza.

Entre tanto se había vestido con una chomba negra de mangas cortas y cuello en 'V' el cual tenía un pequeño cierre, unos jeans claros (celestes), clásicos con bolsillos atrás y simulación de ellos adelante, un cinto en color crudo y unos tennis blancos con abrojo. Luego de embadurnarse con su desodorante 'Axe Click' se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar junto a su padre, su madre y su hermano menor Goten.

_ ¡Buen día Gohan! ven a desayunar tu madre preparo un desayuno exquisito_ Dijo Goku a su hijo, muy feliz por la suculenta comida.

_Buenos días a todos_ sonrió apaciblemente mientras tomaba asiento. Su padre estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, Milk en el costado derecho, Goten al lado de su mamá y Gohan al otro costado de Goku. Había preparado hot cakes en gran cantidad, acompañados por manteca miel o mermelada, para tomar; leche y yogurt; los guerreros saiyajin comían mucho y sus desayunos debían ser abundantes.

Charlaban y reían comentando trivialidades de la televisión o de algún que otro chisme de sus amigos… todo iba bien hasta cierta acotación de un pequeño…

_Gohan ¿crees que Videl vuelva pronto?...es que ya pasó mucho tiempo y ella no ha vuelto…no sabemos nada de cómo esta_ dijo Goten con inocencia. Milk lo pateo por debajo de la mesa para callarlo y Goku trato de sacar rápidamente el tema

_Eee… ¡pero claro que volverá pronto Goten! Estoy seguro de que muy pronto la veremos por aquí_ señaló, lo mas animadamente posible.

Si así es, había pasado mucho tiempo ya de su partida. La ojiazul decidió marcharse 5 meses después de que la pelea con Buu llegara a su fin, y hacia aproximadamente un mes que el experimento rosado vivía tranquilamente en su casa y entre los humanos sin problemas, luego de que Yeng Long les cumpliera su deseo (que los terrícolas olviden todos los desastres que ocasiono este).

Gohan se hallaba mudo cuando la pelinegra le contó y confirmó que se iría a Morikawa, más específicamente a la región 012. Ella le comentó que necesitaba hacer ese viaje, sentía que era lo mejor; quería alejarse por un tiempo para independizarse, entrenar y superarse, le confesó que eligió ese lugar por sus grandes extensiones de naturaleza, sus hermosos paisajes, la diversidad cultural (lo cual afianzaría sus idiomas) y la formidable educación que poseía, tan buena como la Orange Star High School.

Mr. Satán no se opuso, aunque ella tampoco se lo preguntó, había tomado la iniciativa y era muy firme en sus decisiones, se encontraba muy segura y era perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía.

Si bien a Gohan no le agradaba la idea de que su mejor amiga, compañera en la lucha contra el crimen y confidente, se valla de su lado por tiempo indeterminado y sin saber exactamente porque resolvió irse, la apoyaba y alentaba, pues, si bien no tenia claros sus motivos, entendía a la perfección lo de la auto superación y que deseara irse a un lugar en el cual no la señalen con el dedo por ser la hija del señor Satán o donde no la interrumpan todo el tiempo para detener el crimen, básicamente, un lugar para estar tranquila y clarificar sus metas.

_hijo….Gohan… ¡GOHAN!_ Le gritó Milk al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba y seguía con su mirada fija a la nada, el codo apoyado en la mesa y su mano sosteniéndose el mentón.

_ ¡Haa!_ sobresaltado, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no notó que le estaban hablando_ ¿Qué?.. ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó al salir del todo de sus cavilaciones

_Te estaba hablando hace rato y tu seguías en la Luna_ Gohan la mira extrañado al igual que su padre, (nunca entiende nada) _Nada deja. Ya deber irte, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases_

_Ho sí, ya veo_ mirando su reloj del Gran Saiyaman (sí, aún seguía combatiendo el crimen en la ciudad) _Bueno ¡adiós a todos, nos vemos más tarde!_ Tomó su mochila Negra y azul para salir volando convirtiéndose en el súper héroe.

_ ¡Hasta luego Gohan!_ lo saluda su hermanito agitando el brazo

_ ¡Suerte hijo!_ también lo despide Goku

Gohan volaba con su particular traje de Saiyaman hacia la Escuela, hoy era el primer día de clases y este sería su último año escolar. Luego comenzaría la universidad, aunque claro está que una cosa no quita la otra…el Saiyajin había entrenado arduamente en todo este tiempo y era mucho más fuerte…sus rasgos estaban más marcados, tenia facciones definidas y un cuerpo bien formado que acompañaba muy bien a sus oscuros ojos azabache y su particular cabello, todo un HOMBRE, un guerrero Z con todas las letras.

Una extraña sensación lo recorrió "Me pregunto que aventuras me traerá este año" sonriendo mientras surcaba los cielos rápidamente hacia la institución.

**Pero él no se imaginaba las sorpresas que este año le traerían…**

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es todo por ahora, los primeros 2 capítulos son corto porque es una introducción…los que le seguirán serán más extensos<p>

Agradezco muchísimo a LDGV y Yuki Nekoi por sus sugerencias, les cuento que gracias a ustedes pude mejorar el capitulo y lograr lo que quería GRACIAS!

Por esa razón sus reviews y mp son muy importantes para mí!

Recibiré muy contenta sus reviews ya sean halagos críticas y/o tomatazos XD, espero que les haya gustado C:


	2. ¡He Vuelto!

**Hola a todos!**Sepan disculpar la tardanza (aunque esta dentro de los limites que establecí mi idea era subirlo antes) Sin mas habladurías espero que disfruten de este capitulo! Nos leemos abajo, hasta luego!

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen,(aunque no me desagradaría que Gohan si me perteneciera), son del gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de entretener sin fines de lucro.

Narración

_diálogos_

"pensamientos"

_Conciencia_

(Aclaraciones de la narración)

MAYUSCULAS-cuando se hace énfasis, o se grita

**Negrita- para resaltar una palabra o frase**

* * *

><p><strong>Lluvia del Desierto<strong>

**Capitulo dos: ¡He vuelto!**

El Sol que trepaba por el ventanal y el sonido armonioso del canto de las aves la invitó a despertar de los brazos de Morfeo. Entre abrió sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar salvaje, y respiró hondo, soltó el aire despacio y miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba las 7:55 am, faltaban solo 5 minutos para que el despertador comience a sonar, así que decidió desactivar la alarma y levantarse.

Estaba realmente ansiosa, hacia ya 2 años que no veía a sus amigos, a su padre y a sus compañeros. Si bien se comunicaba con ellos por medio de llamadas y algún que otro e-mail los usos horarios eran muy diferentes en ambos lugares, lo cual, complicaba la comunicación.

Aun así, nunca se había sentido sola, ya que estaba bien acompañada por su mayordomo, Eita, que al mismo tiempo era primo de su madre. Él le había prometido a Riko (la mamá de Videl) que cuidaría de su pequeña hija, la protegería, contendría y le enseñaría todo lo necesario, estaría donde ella ya no podría estar…

Poco tiempo después del fallecimiento de Riko y de que Mr. Satán se vuelva famoso, este, lo contrató a Eita como mayordomo, aunque claro está que era parte de la familia, y más considerando que él también vivía en la gran mansión Satán.

Actualmente Eita era un hombre de unos 30 años, alto, de metro ochenta aproximadamente, con ojos café cutis blanco y cabello negro y corto con alguna que otra cana, su rostro mostraba un gesto bondadoso y apacible, poseía facciones masculinas y bien marcadas, su cuerpo se veía atlético y denotaba fuerza, su carácter era de igual manera, tranquilo, astuto y un poco femenil.

Eita siempre consintió a Videl y fue como un segundo padre para ella, se tenían un gran cariño y con el tiempo surgió una valerosa amistad; solían hablar por horas y muchas veces su fiel confidente la cubría ante su padre, se podría decir que eran compinches y que Eita conocía mejor que nadie a la joven de cabello renegrido y ojos color zafiro. Él sabe perfectamente cuando está bien o mal, y que decir en el momento justo, aunque cabe aclarar que a veces para Videl era y sigue siendo exasperante que sepa exactamente que le sucede o siente cuando trata de ocultarlo con todo su empeño, pero jamás engañará a Eita por más que lo intente.

Videl también se había llevado con ella a sus amadas mascotas (menos a Bee porque le pertenecía a Buu y a su padre), sus tres gatos: Sharif, un hermoso gato mestizo negro de pelo corto y brillante con ojos dorados y de gran tamaño, poseía una actitud preponderante y una imagen imponente básicamente, una pantera en miniatura. Su gata Nefer (una mestiza Maine Coon) de pelo semi largo sedoso y tricolor (rojizo, blanco y tonalidades de negro y gris), ojos verde manzana claros, hocico rosado, de carácter fuerte, juguetón y cariñoso. Y, finalmente su gato Tommy un ejemplar mestizo de pelo corto en patrón tabby (a rayas), color gris plata con unos bellos ojos verde esmeralda, sumamente afectuoso, amistoso y meloso. Entre sus amigos felinos y Eita nunca se aburría y disfrutaba de grata compañía.

La noche anterior Videl había llegado por fin a Ciudad Satán luego de 7 horas de vuelo; le había pedido cordialmente a su padre que no le contara a nadie sobre su regreso debido a que deseaba sorprender a sus amigos.

Ya había amanecido y la joven estaba dándose un renovador baño, el clima parecía agradable y el agua tibia recorriendo sus curvas femeninas la refrescaban.

_ ¿¡PEQUEÑA YA TE LEBANTASTE?_ gritó Eita desde afuera de la habitación de Videl al escuchar la llave de la ducha abierta

_SI EITA…ME DESPERTE ANTES ¡ES UN DÍA HERMOSO!_ con un tono de voz elevado le respondió la hija de Satán mientras se masajeaba suavemente el cabello con acondicionador.

_Entonces bajaré a preparar un delicioso desayuno para que tengas mucha energía, después de todo ¡es tu gran regreso!_ Disminuyó un poco la intensidad de su voz, pero ella lo pudo escuchar perfectamente. El mayordomo se retiró hacia la cocina bajando las escaleras para tener terminado el desayuno para cuando su 'pequeña' termine de alistarse.

La ojiazul salió del tocador personal, que se encontraba en su cuarto envuelta en un toallón blanco con detalles grises en los bordes, anudado al medio de su pecho, y una toalla conjunta envuelta en su cabello.

Se quitó la toalla y seguidamente el toallón para luego sentarse desnuda en la cama y tomar una crema humectante de almendras, la cual esparció suavemente por su nívea y blanca piel…primero sus largas piernas una a una, hasta subir por sus glúteos y su cadera ancha, tomo mas crema y la colocó en su estrecha cintura y espalda con la gran flexibilidad que su cuerpo poseía, avanzó pacientemente a su abdomen plano, ascendió a sus pechos que tenían el tamaño perfecto para su contextura (ni muy grandes, ni muy chicos), y terminó en los hombros, colocó emulsión por última vez y la extendió por sus brazos. Después de 'encremarse', como ella lo llamaba de manera graciosa, se puso un desodorante de bolilla neutro y talco en sus pequeños pies. Posteriormente pasó a vestirse, para lo cual, eligió el uniforme que utilizaba en la escuela de Morikawa; una camisa marinera blanca con detalles de franjas azules en las mangas que eran cortas y también en el escote y el cuello, tenía un moño verde claro en el busto y una cinta azul en la parte de atrás de la cintura que acababa en un moño con un botón dorado de cada lado del cinto, en la manga derecha tenía el escudo dorado y naranja de la Orange Star High School, una falda tableada azul marino con cuadrille que llegaba a mitad del muslo superior y unos clásicos zapatos café estilo colegial completaban su atuendo.

Se dirigió nuevamente al tocador y comenzó a secarse el cabello (ahora largo y voluminoso), con el secador de mano, por consiguiente tomo crema humectante de rostro y la extendió sobre el mismo, acto seguido colocó esprit para brillo en su larga melena y finalmente se abrochó su reloj de "Gran Saiyaman 2" en la muñeca izquierda y lo habilito para llamadas (algo que hace 2 años que no hacia). Ya terminado su 'ritual' Videl marchó escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

Al bajar la esperaba una gran taza de café con leche humeante, tostadas, queso crema para untar, mermelada de frutos rojos, un vaso de yogurt de frutilla, y finalmente una fuente con frutas para que elija a su gusto (manzana roja, manzana verde y banana)

_ ¡Buenos días a todos!_ exclamó alegre, su padre se acercó y la abrazó mostrando felicidad al mismo tiempo que Bee le saltaba y movía la cola efusivamente mostrando su bienvenida.

_Hija que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo… ¡as crecido mucho en dos años!_ Dijo Mr. Satán nostálgico.

_ ¡Bienvenida Videl!_ sonriendo y agitando el brazo Majin Buu

_Buen día pequeña. Bien como lo dije aquí está tu desayuno; y no te preocupes por los gatitos, mas tarde yo les doy de comer_ terminó de hablar el mayordomo.

_Muchas gracias Eita, ¡es mi desayuno preferido!_ se sentó a la mesa para degustar su café con leche junto a su familia

_Ay pero eso ya lo sé, si te conozco como a la palma de mi mano Videl, jajaja_ dijo sagazmente, y todos se dispusieron a comer.

Videl y Eita le contaban anécdotas y situaciones que habían padecido en la hermosa tierra de la región 012, hablaban de la belleza natural de la inmensa Morikawa, en tanto Eita les mostraba algunas fotos tomadas, también charlaron del colegio y la amabilidad de los habitantes del lugar, entre otras cosas.

_Ya es hora_ le dijo Eita a la joven

_Sí, lo sé ¡me siento muy ansiosa!_ Confesó la peli negra y tomó su mochila rosada y gris.

_Calma hija y suerte en tu primer día_ la saludo su papá alentándola, mientras Buu se encontraba abstraído viendo televisión en la sala.

_ Y mándale mis saludos a Gohan_ acotó avispado el mayordomo

_ ¿E?, ¿de que hablas? si no te conoce_ contestó una confundida Videl

_Pues me gustaría hacerlo_ respondió a su pregunta _ Solo lo he podido ver a la distancia o cuando habla contigo_ aclaró

_Sí, claro, cuando quieras_ sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que su amigo y mayordomo acababa de decir tomó el picaporte de la entrada dispuesta a marcharse pero antes de poder hacerlo…

_Espera pequeña_ Eita se le acercó y despacio le dijo:

_Ten cuidado de no matarlo de un infarto si te le apareces así_ la joven lo miró con desconcierto pero antes de que pudiera emitir palabra alguna su primo segundo aclaró:

_No se sabe cuándo se pueden necesitar los poderes un semi saiyajin… así que trata de no matarlo de un infarto cuando te vea así de hermosa…_ Videl abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se sonrosaron al instante

_ ¡YA DEJA DE DECIR TANTAS TONTERIAS EITA! _exclamo nerviosa y un poco a los gritos _ ¡Chaoo!_ y se fue dando un portazo. Eita esbozo una sonrisa satisfecho, le encantaba incomodar a su pequeña y más cuando ella no podía darse cuenta de lo obvio por ser tan despistada.

Por su parte la pelinegra se alejó rápidamente corriendo, buscando un lugar para transformarse y emprender vuelo. Ella debía presentarse antes ante el director y luego al salón de clases. La sonrisa de su rostro brillaba y mostraba alegría.

"En estos dos años he cambiado bastante, no es tanto tiempo, sin embargo sé que soy diferente a cuando me fui de aquí" encontró un pequeño callejón y se convirtió en Saiyaman 2, entonces alzo vuelo ágilmente. "ahora me visto diferente y soy más fuerte que en ese entonces… pude encontrarme con migo misma y por eso cuido de mi, me siento y me veo como una mujer…y al mismo tiempo pude conservar mi esencia, lo que me hace ser 'yo'… estoy conforme con quién soy y tengo muy claras mis metas"_

_ ¡Por Fin!_ Dijo al viento mientras surcaba el cielo, descendió sobre la terraza, cambió nuevamente su atuendo y aprisa se dirigió hacia la oficina del director…

"si finalmente" pensó y miró la puerta de la oficina del principal…_ ¡HE VUELTO!_

* * *

><p>Bueno lectores eso ha sido todo por el momento, lamento no haber publicado antes este capítulo, como dije previamente, ya lo tenía escrito, pero no lo había pasado a la compu y resulta que tuve el casamiento de mi hermana y yo me encargaba de muuuchas cosas (maquillaje peinado, decoración del salón, tarjetas y maaaas cosas), y por ese motivo no tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes (ni siquiera tuve tiempo para mi TwT) y para rematarla ahora me resfrié! Pero no se preocupen pronto vendrá el próximo capi que ya esta pre cocido<p>

Espero sus reviews y/o mp: halagos criticas y/o tomatazos!

Nos Leemos Chaooo


	3. El Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de entretener sin fines de lucro.

Narración

_diálogos_

"pensamientos"

_Conciencia_

(Aclaraciones de la narración)

MAYUSCULAS-cuando se hace énfasis, o se grita

**Negrita- **para resaltar una palabra o frase

"__Texto texto_" _Cuando se escucha desde un televisor, una radio, un monitor, computadora o comunicador.

_-Texto Texto-_ el personaje lee algo escrito (mensaje, carta, anuncio, etc)

-o-o-o-o- Cambio a narración normal

- (línea de guion alto) Cambio de escenario

n/a Notas de autora

**n/a: Nos leemos abajo n_n. Ahora a disfrutar!**

**Lluvia del Desierto**

**Capitulo tres: El Reencuentro**

El bullicio dominaba el salón de clases que daba lugar al reencuentro de los compañeros del 3er y último año de preparatoria, algunos de ellos no se habían visto durante la época de vacaciones de verano y aprovechaban el momento para contarse las novedades o simplemente saludarse amistosamente, no podían faltar los abrazos furtivos y risas espontaneas entre algunos de ellos; todos conversaban y reían; Gohan, que también formaba parte de esta situación se encontraba platicando con Iresa y Shapner parados cerca de uno de los inmensos ventanales del aula.

_Así que eso es lo último que sabes de Videl_ se desilusiono Shapner

_Sí, eso todo, cuesta mucho comunicarse desde Morikawa hasta aquí, así que son escasas las veces que hablo con ella…_Aclaró Iresa, y con el dedo índice apoyado en su mentón acotó:

_mmm…por lo que la he visto en la el computador, cuando hablo con ella, está bastante cambiada…_

_ ¿Cambiada?... ¿a que te refieres con eso?_ preguntó Gohan intrigado

_Bueno...no sé cómo explicarlo…a ver...heem…_meditó, sus amigos la miraron con afán.

_La he notado mas relajada, y sin dudas ha modificado su estilo, se la podría confundir tranquilamente con una modelo, creo que el cambio de aire le sentó muy bien_ Dilucidó risueña

Shapner lanzó un comentario alegando la pareja ideal que aria con Videl, ¡si antes era una chica impecable, ahora debía ser perfecta!, según lo que decía la rubia; en tanto Gohan se limitó a quedar en silencio con los brazos cruzados al frente y mirar arqueando una ceja y sobradamente a Shapner, algo no muy común en él que solía ser siempre muy amable y condescendiente.

POV-GOHAN

"Siempre tan pretencioso…si Videl estuviera interesada en él habría salido el millón de veces que la invito a una cita… "Eso pensaba mientras miraba 'amistosamente' al rubio. Seguidamente nos dispusimos en nuestros respectivos asientos puesto que se acercaba la hora de que suene el timbre de comienzo de clases.

"Bien por fin se terminó el tema de conversación 'Videl', ya era hora…"No era el tema favorito a charlar para mí, y evitaba todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, ya que siempre me traía una sensación extraña al pecho que no podía descifrar, y eso me molestaba demasiado…

_Oigan chicos_ se nos acercó un compañero de clases, Haru, un muchacho de tez blanca cabello castaño y ojos cafés, alto y de buena contextura._ ¿Saben algo de Videl?_

"¡Genial! ¡¿No pueden pasar 10 malditos segundos sin que alguien la nombre?" dije para mí mismo y sin darme cuenta blanquee los ojos, esta situación me inquietaba completamente y no era bueno ocultándolo. Iresa le dijo al chico lo poco que sabia y terminada la charla él se retiro.

_ ¡Ey! ¿Videl vendrá este año?_ Gritó Kenta, otro de nuestros compañeros, es de aspecto sencillo y campechano, delgado, altura media, ojos pardos cabello negro y piel morena, desde el otro lado del salón.

"Debe ser una broma… ¡¿acaso se empeñan en amargarme la mañana?" Mi rostro expresó total desagrado, eso sí que era completamente insólito…yo de mal humor, me mantuve serio con el seño fruncido la mandíbula tensionada y los brazos apoyados en el pupitre. No podía evitarlo eso si que podía robarme la tranquilidad que siempre me caracterizó, y era lo que más me exasperaba," Pero… ¿por qué?… ¿por qué el solo hecho de que me la nombren me inquieta tanto? Me siento… me siento mal…" ¡sí, esa era la palabra!, aunque hay muchas maneras diferentes de sentirse mal, "y para variar no sé exactamente de que manera me siento mal" Últimamente no sabía nada acerca de nada "si tal vez sea…porque Videl era la única AMIGA con la que podía hablar abiertamente y no tenia secretos, ya que sabia quien era yo y mi familia… en cambio a los demás, tengo que ocultárselo…" De a poco mi semblante se fue suavizando y volvió a ser el de siempre, uno cordial y apacible. "Sí eso debe ser, no existe otra razón" me convencí a mí mismo…otra vez...

Afortunadamente la entrada del profesor al salón de clases impidió que siga especulando sobre el tema, algo que agradecí mentalmente.

_Buenos días alumnos_ Saludó el profesor Shinoda, de Matemáticas, un hombre que asomaba los 40 años, con algunas canas en su cabello corto, su aspecto siempre era pulcro y denotaba inteligencia, la mayoría de nosotros lo conocíamos, pues fue nuestro instructor en años anteriores.

_Buenos días profesor_ Respondimos de pie al unísono, ya todos estábamos ubicados en nuestros asientos. El señor se mantenía de pie y se lo veía jovial, más de lo normal, pero supuse que se debía a ser el primer día de clases.

_Bueno chicos, antes que nada me gustaría presentarles a un nuevo alumno_ Nos anunció Shinoda, vaciló dubitativo y corrigió_ Es decir, a un ex-alumno que dichosamente ha vuelto a nuestra institución_

"Que extraño, no sentí que hubiera nadie fuera del aula" Me extrañó ya que tampoco podía sentir a nadie en ese mismo instante.

Realizó una pausa y giró hacia la puerta de entrada del aula… muchos murmuraron acerca de la persona 'x' que se encontraba fuera del salón, comentándose quien podría ser.

"Tal vez sea…"al pensarlo mis ojos se abrieron expectantes y miré fijamente la entrada manteniendo mi posición (un brazo descansando sobre la mesa y el otro sosteniendo mi mentón), esperando a que esa misteriosa persona ingrese a la sala "¿y si es?...no…debe ser alguien más, me hubiese dado cuenta enseguida si se tratara de ella" me desilusione

_Adelante, pasa_ Le invitó al incognito el profesor.

Se giró lentamente el picaporte y todo sucedió como si una película en cámara lenta se estuviese reproduciendo en ese mismo instante, dio un paso…dos, y así continuó pausadamente, me pareció que llevaba plomo en sus zapatos pero en realidad fue una sensación mía. Quité la mano que sostenía mi cara para bajarla al banco, me erguí en el asiento, un escalofrío recorrió paulatinamente mi espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, abrí los ojos como platos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire pero quedándome boquiabierto, sin emitir sonido alguno, mi mente estaba en blanco… Una chica era la alumna y caminaba delicadamente con un contoneo natural pero no desapercibido a la vista… "no-puede-ser" por fin formulé un pensamiento, aunque entrecortado. El cabello largo hasta debajo de la cintura apenas ondulado y tan oscuro como la noche, piel nívea, piernas largas que podían apreciarse gracias a la falda colegial que traía puesta…Podía sentir mi corazón latir más y más rápido a cada paso que avanzaba la chica, nunca me pareció tan largo el trayecto de la puerta de entrada hasta el escritorio del docente. Se detuvo y me resultó una eternidad lo que tardo en darse la vuelta

_Ella es la señorita Videl Satán, sé que todos la conocen_ la presentó Shinoda. Mis oídos apenas captaron la oración excepto…"Videl Satán…dijo… ¿Videl Satán?"¡Eso sí que lo escuche bien!"

_ ¡Buenos días a todos!_ Su voz me sacó del estado de ensoñación en el que me encontraba…era su voz "hace tanto no escuchaba…su voz". Miró al frente, unos mechones de cabello bailaron cerca de su fisonomía, y regaló una brillante sonrisa.

_Ho…por Dios…_ fue un pensamiento que exteriorice inadvertidamente, por suerte fue a penas un murmullo. Me había quedado hecho piedra y mudo mirando hacia donde estaba Videl…estaba asombrado "Nunca creí que viniese así de la nada y menos que yo no me dé cuenta de ello" Aun me mantenía tieso en la misma pose, como un bloque de concreto, y las palabras seguían resonando en mi mente, hasta perdí por un lapso de tiempo la noción de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, no podía reaccionar, hasta que…

_ ¡¿No piensas saludarme Gohan?_ Videl estaba a mi lado, hablándome casi en el oído, sentí su aliento en mi cuello, mi respiración así como toda función cerebral se detuvo, mientras tanto el corazón se me salía del pecho, aparentemente había estado en una especie de transe porque no se en que momento caminó desde el frente hasta donde me encontraba y se acercó a mí, por lo visto había divagado el tiempo suficiente.

Voltee hacia la derecha y la vi, estaba inclinada hacia mí y me encontré con sus ojos azules viéndome, la tenía tan cerca "tranquilo, cálmate Gohan, no hay motivos para ponerte nervioso"_ sí que los hay…_ "¡claro que no!" mantenía una discusión conmigo mismo pero no podía formar una sola frase en voz alta.

_..._NADA. Videl se paró sin moverse del sitio, haciendo que su cabello, ahora largo, se sacuda un poco. _Vi…Vi… ¿Videl?_ hasta que por fin a duras penas, tartamudeando pronuncié su nombre.

_He vuelto_ me dijo ella sonriendo plácidamente y con sus manos detrás, parecía una niña…

Me paré para saludarla y mi amiga me abrazó, me sorprendió el gesto pero era lo más normal, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo no nos veíamos "me siento extraño" era una sensación rara, pero no le di importancia y correspondí el gesto de inmediato.

_No puedo creerlo…_susurré, al parecer lo bastante alto para que me escuche

_Yo tampoco, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí_ confesó y desarmo el abrazo, "la verdad no me hubiese molestado abrazarte un rato mas…"y la miré con añoranza….. "¡un momento! ¿Qué estoy pensando? …Evidentemente el calor me afecta el cerebro…"

_Ay Videl estas…estas… ¡Dios!_ intenté formar una frase coherente que nunca llego a ser tal, aunque ella pareció adivinar.

_Sí, lo sé, tan cambiada_ terminó mi frase… "tan radiante, hermosa, deseable, irresistible…y y" "¿Y de dónde salió todo eso? Que bueno que terminó la frase por mí… eso se quedará en su lugar de origen, mis pensamientos. Obviamente el calor de verdad me está quemando la cabeza" _Sabes que no es así…_ La voz de mi conciencia otra vez, ya tenía suficiente con mis propias reflexiones… "solo estoy cansado… eso es todo" concluí y me dediqué a prestar atención a lo que sucedía en el salón…

-o-o-o-o-

_ ¡Ven Videl siéntate!_ exclamó Iresa tomándole la mano y ubicándola junto a ella, la pelinegra asintió y ocupó el pupitre próximo a la rubia. Gohan volvió a sentarse en su lugar. De esa manera quedaron sentados Shapner, Videl, Iresa y Gohan.

_Bueno esta es una maravillosa manera de comenzar el año escolar, una alumna entrañable ha regresado a la secundaria y preparatoria Orange Star High School, y más importante aún, una gran persona ha regresado a Ciudad Satán_ Manifestó con jubilo Teru Shinoda, sin embargo Videl pareció incomoda ante el comentario, restándole total importancia la joven giró al respaldar de la silla, entonces sacó un cuadernillo grueso con tapa de colores y una pequeña cartuchera negra de su bolso, para dejarlos sobre el banco en caso de tener que tomar apuntes de la asignatura.

La clase de Matemáticas transcurrió normalmente, luego de copiar las expectativas de logro para aprobar la materia y el programa de contenidos de ese año realizaron algunos ejercicios de repaso para refrescar la memoria.

_Pss Videl_ susurró Shapner a la joven a su lado, que se mostraba concentrada copiando cálculos.

_ ¿Que quieres Shapner?_ le preguntó esta sin quitar su vista de la pizarra

_Estas muy hermosa, siempre lo fuiste pero ahora…bueno más…_ le aclaró el rubio aun en tono bajo pero que tanto el joven Son como Iresa alcanzaron a escuchar junto con un par mas de compañeros a su alrededor,

_ha, gracias, ya lo sé_ Contestó la ojiazul indiferente y algo engreída, la rubia al escuchar eso la miró riendo y levantando las cejas, Gohan se guardo la risa.

_Bien…lo importante es que tu y yo seriamos la pareja perfecta, ¿quién mejor que yo?_ Dijo presumidamente y sonriendo de forma fanfarrona. El saiyajin simplemente le hecho una mirada de pocos amigos y borró su sonrisa, en cuanto a Ireza, bueno, ella lucia divertida con la situación.

_No me hagas responderte esa pregunta Shapner, no querrás saber_ Musitó sin inmutarse, el rubio la miró insistente invitándola a seguir, ella giró apenas la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo y le dijo:

_Ni en 1000 años, sigue fantaseando _ Concluyó tal cual estocada mortal al orgullo del muchacho de pelo largo, ella siguió con su tarea mientras que el chico se quedo pasmado mirándola desde su lugar

_Amiga… fue la mejor respuesta que he escuchado, ¡te viniste afilada he!_ Acota Iresa, a lo que la aludida contesta curvando sus labios.

Gohan que no se había perdido de nada, le causo mucha gracia toda la escena, se encontraba con los brazos sobre el pupitre y la cabeza recostada arriba ellos para intentar disimular el ataque de risa que le había dado, su rostro estaba rojo y apretaba los labios para evitar que salga alguna carcajada. Los otros compañeros que escucharon rieron maliciosamente sobrando de chiste al rubio y comentándole por lo bajo cosas como 'perdiste tu encanto' o '¡como rebotaste! Para burlarse de él.

Sonaron las campanadas del colegio marcando el receso, El profesor Teru miró el reloj de clases que indicaba las 11 en punto, se paró de su escritorio, tomo su cuaderno y materiales para guardarlos en su maleta.

_Bien por ahora no les dejare tarea, hasta la próxima clases ¡adiós chicos!_ se despidió el docente, a lo que los alumnos respondieron igual y de esa manera comenzaron a retirarse del aula.

_Bien mejor salgamos a tomar un poco de aire fress…co…_ Dijo Iresa parándose de su asiento, pero se detuvo en mitad de una palabra al ver que Gohan y Videl ya se habían marchado. _ ¿Y a donde se fueron?_ preguntó desconcertada y dirigió su rostro a Shapner que también se encontraba listo para irse del salón y con la misma interrogante que su amiga.

_ ¡¿Gohan que haces? Me tomaste apenas sonó el timbre del break y me trajiste aquí arriba… acaso… ¿pasa algo?_ Interrogó la pelinegra al joven, que inadvertidamente para el resto de las personas la había tomado de la mano y llevado como un relámpago hasta la azotea de la escuela, en donde no había nadie, excepto ellos dos, claro, y aun se encontraban elevados a unos escasos centímetros del suelo.

Gohan le soltó la mano y descendió, ella imito el movimiento.

_No te preocupes, nadie nos vio_ la miró de frente.

_ ¡No me digas!_ Acotó irónica y sonrió posando una mano en su cadera _Por lo que se, la velocidad de la luz, aun, no es visible para los humanos_ se burló la ojiazul y casi al instante comenzó a reír el pelinegro también.

_Si si, tienes razón_ habló el chico con su mano de tras de su cabeza, esa pose tan típica de los Son.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Para que me trajiste hasta aquí?_ volvió al asunto

_ ¡¿Cómo que para que te traje?... ¡Ho! no lo se...tal vez porque hace aaaañoos que no te veo ¡y no se prácticamente nada de ti!_ Dijo utilizando el sarcasmo.

_jajajajaja_ Continuó riéndose la chica_ ¡Eres increíble! ¿No podías esperar hasta después? _le preguntó mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

_Bueno es que, yo quería charlar a solas contigo, ya sabes…es que hay cosas que no podemos decir delante de ellos_ le explicó Gohan, que tenía una expresión cándida y casi suplicante.

"Parece un pequeño niño pidiendo un dulce, tan inofensivo" pensó Videl al verlo así. _Se ve que no has perdido esa extraña inocencia tuya Gohan_ se cruzó de brazos y el joven solo la miró desconcertado. _Déjalo así, no es nada_ movió la mano agitándola hacia arriba y abajo acompañando lo dicho.

_Ya sé que no podemos hablar abiertamente delante de los chicos, pero tampoco quiero charlar ahora, prefiero esperar hasta después de clases, sería mejor, ¿no crees?_

_Haa, si claro, tienes razón_ Dijo pensativo_ Peroo… ¿cómo hacemos después de las clases? Seguramente Iresa querrá ir a tu casa o algo por el estilo…_

_Si, y Shapner también, por eso es que pensaba decirles de ir a almorzar a algún lado a la salida, y después nosotros nos podemos juntar para platicar bien, ¿Qué te parece? Podemos ir a tu casa si quieres_ Terminó de hablar la hermosa joven, entonces le obsequio una sincera y amplia sonrisa solo para él, pues no había nadie más en ese sitio.

Para Gohan se detuvo el tiempo por unos segundos y sus labios curvaron una mueca de lado, así se quedo por un momento, observando la sonrisa de ella. "Hace mucho tiempo no veía esa dulce sonrisa…" un pensamiento franco que vino quien sabe de dónde asomo en su mente.

Se encontraban a una distancia considerable…pero no mayor a 30 centímetros...

"Espera ¿dijo de ir a mi casa?" el recuerdo de lo que su amiga le había dicho lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

_ ¿A mi casa?...bueno estoy seguro de que estarán felices de verte, ¡Podrías ir a cenar! ... si gustas claro, pero… _se quedo pensativo nuevamente "me gustaría antes poder ir a otro sitio…es que no vamos a poder hablar tranquilos con mi familia presente… ¡Siempre dicen algo que me compromete!"

_Muchas gracias, me encantaría_ aceptó la invitación _Y no te preocupes tenemos todo el camino para conversar_ y le guiño un ojo, se ve que ella comprendió a la perfección el 'pero' de su amigo_…además, primero me gustaría pasar por mi casa para cambiarme de ropa_ lo dijo mas para ella misma.

"¿pasar por su casa para cambiarse?… Nunca fue detallista para esas cosas" al pensarlo se vio dubitativo.

_Si, ya lo sé. Jamás me importo demasiado como me visto…pero, a veces es mejor preocuparse más por uno mismo… ¿No?_ Gohan asentó con la cabeza en señal que de entendía a que se refería.

_Mejor vamos a buscar a los muchachos, deben estar preguntándose en donde nos metimos_ Dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la puerta de la azotea que daba con el interior de la institución.

_Tienes razón_ la siguió el chico de ojos negros.

Videl abrió la puerta y bajo 'rápidamente' (lo que para un humano corriente seria rápido), las escaleras, y de tras de ella, Gohan. Algunos estudiantes vieron a la chica y se arrimaban para saludarla. Llegaron finalmente al primer piso de la Orange Star High School.

_ ¡Videl, Gohan! ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¡Los estábamos buscando! _ Les dijo Iresa acercándoseles por atrás.

_Bueno, nosotros, emm yo… estabaa…_ comenzó a balbucear el semi saiyajin

_Es que cuando sonó la campana salí a prisa hacia la oficina del principal para hablar acerca del pase escolar y sin que me dé cuenta se me callo el celular, así que Gohan lo vio y me persiguió para alcanzármelo_ Inventó astutamente la ojiazul.

_Eee, si así es, y ya saben la hija de Satán es muy veloz, no es fácil alcanzarla_ mintió él también para apoyar la historia y poso su mano en la nuca al mismo tiempo que rió nerviosamente y una gran gota adorno su cabeza.

La pelinegra observó al chico a su lado con acecho por un instante "no sabe mentir ¡Con todos los secretos que tiene debería ser su especialidad!" pensaba para sí misma, ladeo la cabeza y suspiró lentamente "Hay cosas que nunca cambian".

_Pero que extraño no te vi salir Videl_ vacilo la chica de ojos celestes.

_Hay Iresa, por favor, no digas bobadas, como dijo Gohan, ella es muy veloz, por eso no la viste_ La defendió ingenuo Shapner colocando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza _Aunque obviamente, si yo hubiera visto el celular, la habría alcanzado mucho más rápido…_Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona, Son no le dio ni la mas mínima importancia al comentario.

_No, no lo creo_ Le contestó la pelinegra con desdén a tiempo que levantaba la ceja derecha y luego se sonrió graciosa. Shapner borró su sonrisa para manifestar un rostro serio pero cordial.

_Bueno, bueno, faltan un par de minutos para que acabe el recreo y no hemos podido conversar ni un poco… ¡Ay que lastima! Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerte_ Iresa osciló como una niña caprichosa y bajó la mirada al suelo, desilusionada.

_Si es verdad… ¡Que les parece si almorzamos juntos? Podemos ir a Big Six que está muy cerca de aquí_

_ ¡Que buena idea!_ exclamó su amiga con estrellas en los ojos.

_Si, también estoy de acuerdo_ el rubio

_Igual yo_ sé sumo (obviamente) el chico de cabello revuelto

_Entonces así quedamos…Será mejor que entremos porque ya está por terminar el receso_

Los cuatro amigos se encaminaron al aula en tanto intercambiaban algunos comentarios triviales del clima o del menú que erigirían en el restaurant de comida rápida, continuaron así hasta que llegaron al salón y se ubicaron en los asientos., algunos alumnos que estaban ya dentro se acercaron para darle la bienvenida a la señorita Satán. Nuevamente interrumpió el sonido del timbre indicando el fin del descanso, y el resto de los compañeros comenzaron a ingresar a la sala.

_Buenos días chicos_ Saludó una mujer alta de cabello rubio claro recogido en un rodete, ojos celestes y anteojos pequeños de marco rojo y rectangular que se ajustaban perfectamente a su rostro, su porte era serio pero astuto y sapiente.

_Buenos días profesora_ Respondieron unánime los estudiantes al tiempo que se disponían de pie.

_Pueden sentarse_ los escolares obedecieron la orden._ Soy Etsuko Nagase, y seré su profesora de inglés avanzado, la mayoría conoce mi forma de trabajo porque han tomado clases en años anteriores conmigo, aun así, les informo que tomo muy en cuenta la pronunciación y el vocabulario fluido, trabajaremos en traducción de textos, poemas y hasta canciones_ la docente continuo explicando los puntos a tomar en cuenta para la asignatura, esclareció algunas dudas de los colegiales, y comunicó en que consistía en sí mismo el nivel 'avanzado' de inglés.

_Por esa razón, supongo, señorita Satán que este año será una alumna sobresaliente en mi clase, después de todo es el idioma nativo de Morikawa_ Dirigiéndose a la joven de ojos zafiro.

_Si, por supuesto señora Nagase_ esbozó una sonrisa segura y confiada.

Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos héroes tuvo que escaparse del aula para combatir el crimen o salvar al mundo. La clase transcurrió normalmente y pasó muy rápido. Ciertamente no hicieron demasiado, se entablaron charlas generales en el curso para narrar acerca de sus vacaciones o alguna anécdota en particular que se quisiera compartir; al llegar el turno de Gohan habló superficialmente de sus actividades de verano, pasando por alto el entrenamiento y algún que otro acto vándalo que impidió; por otra parte Videl relató fugazmente su estadía en el extranjero, y muchos de los acontecimientos se quedaron en la mente de la joven, siendo desconocidos para el resto del mundo, excepto, claro, para su fiel y confidente amigo, Eita.

'ding dong ding ding' Comenzaron a sonar las campanadas que advertía el fin del día en Orange Star.

_Son las 12:15, el tiempo pasó volando…_ Reflexionó la ojiazul mirando el reloj del salón.

_Ya sabes, las primeras semanas siempre salimos temprano, al menos hasta que acomodan las asignaturas adicionales y los clubes_ Pronunció la rubia mientras guardaba sus materiales de estudio en su bolso color camel, al igual que los demás.

_Sí, eso es cierto_ respondió Videl, y poco después se encontraban fuera del establecimiento en camino hacia Big Six.

Gohan simplemente no podía dejar de mirar a la chica de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que caminaba cerca de él, a pesar de ir conversando con sus otros dos acompañantes, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella, su sonrisa y su voz. "No sé que me sucede, no puedo evitar mirarla, es extraño…" "Realmente quiero que esto pase rápido, la verdad prefiero estar con ella a solas, me sentiría más cómodo…y seria…**toda para mi" **Ese último pensamiento volvió a nublar su mente, quitó su vista de la pelinegra para llevarla al suelo, resoplo un suspiro para sí, que nadie logró escuchar…excepto, Iresa, que estaba observando cuidadosamente y con disimulo al muchacho. "Creo que esa 'expresión' no es la más indicada, quiero decir, solo me refería a que….bueno… podría hablar solo con ella, sin cuidar lo que le digo, aparte me gustaría saber si ha estado entrenando, el hecho de que no haya sentido su ki estando de tras de una puerta me asombra un poco…o quizás estaba distraído….aunque pensándolo bien, siendo ella lo hubiera notado de todas formas…por esa razón estoy seguro que ha estado ejercitándose en Morikawa "

A estas instancias ya se encontraban ingresando al restaurant de comida rápida, y los 3 adolescentes se hallaban totalmente intrigados en su acompañante de intensos ojos azabache, que parecía estar atrapado en un estado de hipnosis, su cuerpo solo se movía y reaccionaba por inercia.

"Son muchos sucesos, primer día de clases, es el último año, nuevas asignaturas, y la llegada de Videl…que está totalmente cambiada… Son demasiadas cosas, además no estaba preparado, y no hay nada de malo en estar nervioso con tantos acontecimientos dando vueltas, es lo más normal del mundo" El joven Son trató de justificar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo… aunque tal vez se debía a algo más…

_ ¿Te sientes bien Gohan?_ le preguntó una chica de largo cabello negro y expresivos ojos zafiro que tenía sus delicada manos apoyadas en sus hombros y se mantenía enfrentada a él, a una corta distancia…

_ ¡Hay por Dios! ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Estas rojo!_ Se preocupó la ingenua chica y dispuso su mano derecha sobre la frente de él y la izquierda sobre la de ella para comparar temperaturas, y acercándose un poco más a la cara del guerrero. Gohan se radicaba inmóvil, tal si fuese una estatua de mármol, no manifestaba señal de vida alguna, podía sentir sus mejillas arder y como un calor apabullante se apoderaba de su ser.

_N…nn…no, e…ess qq…que ssolo…solo me asus..taste, eso…es todo_ Dijo el chico nerviosamente, que a gatas pudo formar esa vaga respuesta y se encontraba en una posición de robot con los brazos y las piernas rígidas y derechas. La ojiazul retiró su mano y se alejó unos pasos, entonces el semi saiyajin se relajó y descontracturó su postura almidonada.

_ ¡Ho! Lo siento, es que te veías distraído en el camino y cuando llegamos te estuvimos hablando pero no respondías… ¿en que tanto pensabas?_ preguntó curiosa. El guerrero sesgó la cabeza hacia los lados y notó que se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta del local, con tantas cavilaciones no se había dado cuenta en que momento habían llegado y entrado a Big Six, se ve que se encontraba muy hundido en sus propias reflexiones y camino hasta allí por instinto.

_Bueno, es solo que pensaba es todas las cosas que pasan en un solo día y creo que me distraje por de mas_ Concluyó el chico de cabellos negros desordenados.

_hoo, ya veo_ Acotó Iresa y miró de manera pícara a Son, que por cierto, no se dio ni cuenta, como de costumbre… aunque si la miró confundido.

_Bien, como sea, escojamos un buen lugar para sentarnos_ Habló Shapner. _Miren esa mesa ¿Qué les parece?_ refiriéndose a una que se encontraba al final pero pegada a la gigantesca ventana que daba hacia el exterior.

_Es la misma que iba a mencionar jajaja_ Río la pelinegra, y los 4 compañeros se dirigieron a la misma y allí se sentaron. Comenzaron a indagar el menú plasmado en grandes carteles pegados en la pared de la recepción de pedidos que se hallaba justo en frente de ellos.

_Bien yo voy a pedir una hamburguesa con queso lechuga y tomate, unas papas fritas medianas y una Coca-Cola, sería el combo 2_ Informo la señorita Satán.

_Yo un sándwich de suprema pastora con papas grandes y agua saborizada_ Agregó Shapner

_Está bien, yo quiero lo mismo que Videl ¡pero con Sprite!_

_Eee, yo, quiero uno de todo…_ Dijo serio Gohan, a lo que Iresa y Shapner lo miraron abriendo sus ojos sorprendidos al darse cuenta que lo decía de verdad, claro, ellos no saben que Gohan es un Saiyajin, y como tal, devora cantidades desmesuradas de comida, al igual que un depredador…aunque después de todo eso era en realidad… era su verdadera naturaleza, y él lo sabía a la perfección… o tal vez no…

Dejaron sus pertenecías en los asientos y se formaron en la fila para pedir sus ordenes, Videl e Iresa estaban primero y detrás de ellas los dos hombres del grupo.

"__Las autoridades del lugar afirman que la situación es complicada, afirman que los delincuentes que han usurpado el Banco Centran Sky tienen rehenes consigo y las amenazas no son una broma. Con nosotros se encuentra el oficial de policía Hotsu que nos ampliara la información: _" _Se escuchó la voz de una periodista que daba la terrible noticia de un robo a mano armada y con prisioneros, las personas que se encontraban en el local se quedaron viendo atentamente el televisor, en especial Videl y Gohan que se miraron exactamente al mismo tiempo, si, así es, los dos pensaron en lo mismo…

"__Bueno las circunstancias son complejas, estamos hablando de un grupo de maleantes muy bien organizado, desde aquí pudimos ver a 7, pero suponemos que hay mas, están armados y lamentablemente hay muchas personas dentro del establecimiento, no podemos arriesgarnos a entrar" _El oficial daba el reporte de los hechos hasta el momento.

"__Pero ¿ha habido alguna maniobra de negociación con los bandidos?_"_ Indagó hábilmente el periodista.

"__Lo intentamos, pero son tenaces en sus exigencias, lo que nos piden es un Jet Turbo T10-14 con combustible lleno, que es uno de los últimos vehículos elaborados por Capsule Corporation, y muy veloz por cierto, además de mantenernos lejos del perímetro, y todo eso solo con la promesa de no lastimar a ningún rehén, sin la posibilidad de liberar siquiera a uno solo hasta su escape…_"_ De esa manera concluyó el reporte el agente policial.

_Gohan pensaste en lo mismo que yo, ese lugar se encuentra a diez calles de aquí. Ya sabes que hacer_ Le dijo la joven Satán murmurando y mirando fijamente al Saiyajin, que había apartado a unos metros de los demás para qué no puedan oírlos.

_Sí, pero ¿Cómo? Iresa y Shapner están aquí, no podemos marcharnos de la nada_ Musitó entre dientes el ojos negros.

_Tu ve, yo me quedo aquí y me encargo de lo de mas, se que puedes hacerlo solo fácilmente_ Le aseguró ella, y el súper héroe salió del restauran corriendo a zancadas.

Gohan corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar a un callejón por el que no circulaba nadie y presionando el botón rojo se transformo en el Gran Saiyaman para salir volando…"Bien ya casi llego, puedo ver desde aquí los móviles policiales" El apuesto y fuerte justiciero surcaba el cielo a gran velocidad hacia la escena delictiva.

Llego silenciosamente al techo del banco, se desplazo flotando a unos de los laterales del mismo y al observar el sitio en donde mantenían a los rehenes, que era en la misma sección que se hallaba la gran caja fuerte, estiró su brazo derecho y expulsó de su mano una bola de energía dorada que destruyo la pared.

_ ¡Vamos todos salgan ya!_ apuró el justiciero a las personas prisioneras. Estas obedecieron y corrieron vertiginosamente al gigantesco hueco en la pared que realizó el súper héroe segundos antes.

_Oye Videl, ¿y Gohan a donde se fue?_ Cuestionó Iresa mirando a su camarada.

_Lo he dicho antes, ese tipo es un genio escapando jajajaja_ Comenzó a reír jovial su amigo rubio.

_No es eso, le pedí a Gohan que me haga el favor de ir a retirar dinero con mi tarjeta, del cajero que está a dos cuadras, es que olvide hacerlo, y no me va alcanzar con el dinero que traigo encima, tengo que hacer unas compras hoy_

_Haaa era eso, ya veo, pero me lo hubieses dicho, yo te prestaba _ Dijo cariñosamente la señorita Iresa Urawa.

_Lo sé, gracias amiga, pero ya que tengo dinero en mi cuenta prefiero sacarlo de ahí_ Respondió humildemente y curvando sus labios en una suave sonrisa.

"No me gusta mentirles pero, es lo mejor, él no se tardará, se que el Gran Saiyaman se encargará del asunto en unos pocos minutos, no por nada es el guerrero más fuerte del mundo… Aunque espero que no lo lastimen, la verdad no me agrada estar aquí y no poder ayudarlo, a pesar de que sé que no necesita apoyo y que puede hacerlo sólo sin inconvenientes…es una tontería creer que esos debiluchos con esos pedazos de metal pueden hacerle daño, si ni Cell, ni Majin Buu pudieron contra Gohan, mucho menos unos ladrones de cuarta… Lo que en realidad me perturba… es que lo dejo solo mucho tiempo, para que se encargue de todo…"

__Afortunadamente el Gran Saiyaman ha llegado al lugar y ha podido liberar a todos los rehenes, en tanto, la policía se encuentra ingresando al sitio para detener a los pillos_"_

"¡Eso es!¡ Muy bien Gohan así se hace!_ exclamó victoriosa para sus adentros.

Nuevamente la mujer periodista informaba el nuevo estado de la situación del robo, dando a conocer la valiente hazaña del luchador. Las personas se veían interesadas en el popular súper héroe, y se escuchaban dentro de Big Six algunos murmullos elogiando al héroe; y algunas mujeres halagando sus atributos masculinos, acotando lo mucho que desearían poder besar y seducir al atractivo súper héroe.

_ mira la fuerza que tiene ese chico ¡debe ser un tigre en la cama!_ Comentó una chica de cabello azul corto y ojos café.

_ ¡Y a mí me encantaría comprobarlo con mi propio cuerpo!_ Contestó la amiga castaña de ojos verdes, y muy bonita por cierto, contoneando su cadera. Las dos rondaban los 16 años.

_Es muy atractivo, tiene un cuerpo muy sexy_ Dijo jadeante otra chica, morena de ojos rosados y cabello negro, con algunos kilitos de mas.

_Yo quisiera poder encontrármelo, me lanzaría sobre el de inmediato_ Una mujer delgadísima, piel blanca con cabellera enrulada y caoba, hasta los hombros y ojos negros.

Videl miró frunciendo el seño al grupo de mujeres que seguía divulgando comentarios poco decorosos y hasta subidos de tono, de SU amigo Gohan, por lo visto esas féminas no le agradaban en lo más mínimo "¡Por Dios, pero que atorrantas! Se regalan con moño y todo, y encima a alguien que ni siquiera saben quién es… si lo tuvieran en frente no dudarían un minuto en ponerse desnudas y tirársele encima a Gohan, solo por ser un héroe… Bueno o al 'Gran Saiyaman', dicho mejor, pero bueno ese es su 'problema'… aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que le desagrade en lo más mínimo, es más, debe estar feliz de tener a todas esa mujeres a su disposición para lo que él quiera…" Esos últimos pensamientos la indignaron y hasta estaba enfadada, sin darse cuenta se encontraba con los cachetes inflados y una mirada irascible…

_ ¿Y que rayos haces aquí payaso?_ Uno de los malhechores

_ ¡Yo soy un justiciero que pelea por la paz, jamás permitiré que criaturas como ustedes se salgan con las suyas, soy El Gran Saiyaman y estoy aquí para detenerlos!_ El joven héroe no podía dejar su discurso sin decir acompañado por sus peculiares poses.

Varios de los vándalos comenzaron a disparar, el súper héroe esquivo asequible las balas y sin que hagan tiempo a reaccionar tumbó a cinco de ellos en cuestión de segundos, apareció frente de otros dos delincuentes y con sus dedos torció los caños de las escopetas y los lanzo al suelo. Los oficiales capturaron a los ladrones, algunos de ellos inconscientes, dando por terminado su trabajo de arresto, pero Saiyaman sabiamente notó que un auto encendía el motor y se alejaba aceleradamente del lugar. Avispado, el justiciero dedujo que eran ladrones que habían escapado con el botín por el hueco que dejo en la pared trasera, en donde habían encerrado a los empleados y prisioneros, alzo vuelo y fugazmente pudo alcanzar el vehículo en el cual diviso a cuatro saqueadores, una vez más sus agudos instintos no le habían fallado. Desde el cielo el guerrero lanzó un poder invisible desde sus manos extendidas y una potente ráfaga de 'viento' (en realidad fue el ki del joven) volcó estrepitosamente el auto deteniendo así a los mal vivientes, sin causarle grandes daños físicos.

"__Como lo están viendo el gran héroe de Satán City impidió otro hecho delictivo previniendo así una posible tragedia…_"_ La periodista siguió dando detalles de los hechos junto con las imágenes que lograron tomar del justiciero haciendo su labor del día.

Iresa y Videl ya estaban en la mesa elegida previamente, Y Shapner estaba retirando la bandeja de sus pedidos.

_Te fuiste tú, pero por lo menos alguien se encarga de la ciudad por ti, en especial todo el tiempo que no estuviste aquí_ Dialogó la rubia, sacando a la señorita Satán de sus conjeturas.

"Es verdad, como puedo pensar eso de Gohan… él no es ese tipo de hombres… es muy inocente y bondadoso…" Concluyó corrigiéndose a si misma.

_Si, es una tranquilidad que el Gran Saiyaman proteja esta ciudad_ Elucidó la ojiazul. "Por fortuna Gohan es una gran persona, y se encomendó todo el trabajo él solo, no es que le sea difícil para él, pero yo sé por experiencia, que suele ser extenuante, y luego te estresas... Espero que él haya podido manejarlo con más pasividad, la tranquilidad es algo muy característico de ese chico, aunque eso no significa que sienta menos…al contrario… "

_ ¡Ya llegue!_ Gritó Gohan entrando al restaurant, parecía acalorado. Se sentó delicadamente al lado de la pelinegra, que lo recibió con una mirada profunda y una sonrisa apacible. El saiyajin quedó hipnotizado mirando sus ojos y recorrió su rostro con sus azabache meticulosamente, con admiración, sus sensuales y gruesos labios formaron una suave y leve curva, masculina que solo podía entregarle a ella… Cuando los ojos azules, profundos, indomables como el mar se encontraron con la mirada oscura, intensa y penetrante como la noche… los segundos se le tornaron eternos… se sintió estremecer el suelo bajo sus pies y perderse en aquellos ojos, por un instante, el mundo se detuvo y las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron, solo existían ellos dos… La chica parpadeo con pesadez y antes de voltear al frente donde, estaban sus amigos, relamió sensualmente sus labios…tersos y tan apetecibles, para luego volver a formar una sonrisa igual de excitante; eso no lo hizo a propósito, era un gesto que la hermosa Videl había adquirido hace algún tiempo, y era uno peligrosamente atrayente, si ya era lo suficientemente deseable, esto debía ser un arma asesina para los pobres e indefensos hombres que se encontraban a su meced… a pesar de ello el Saiyajin no pudo resistir sentirse fascinado por aquello, a veces, sus instintos salvajes eran más fuetes que él…trago saliva con dureza y le sonrió seductoramente, como aguantándose las ganas de algo…. **o de alguien**… para luego dirigirse también, a mirar a sus otros dos acompañantes… Cabe decir que para ninguno de los rubios, paso inadvertida esta peculiar situación, especialmente para Iresa que los miró traviesa, en tanto a Shapner, bueno, digamos que prefirió no sacar conclusiones absurdas. Videl no le dio trascendencia al asunto… "Que extraño, fue una sensación muy rara… ¡bueno como sea!" pensó para sí, y tomó el sorbete para introducirlo en el vaso de gaseosa… En cuanto a Gohan, bueno, a él le genero más que eso…" ¡Dios mío! ¿En que pensé cuando la vi hacer eso?... _¡en sus labios! ¡¿Qué, no es obvio?_... De acuerdo, tal vez sí, pero eso, no significa ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, fue solo una simple y casual confusión, NADA MAS… y no se volverá a repetir NUNCA…"

_ ¡Ha cierto! Gohan ¿pudiste retirar el dinero que te pedí del cajero?_ Le pregunta la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo al joven Son.

_Hee, si, fui pero…pero, es que había mucha gente, y…y cuando toco mi turno…ya no quedaba más dinero_ El guerrero sonrió de costado y cerro sus ojos, parecía tenso, pero al menos logró que le creyeran…

Definitivamente Gohan no era un buen actor…. Ni tampoco era bueno descifrando emociones… y Videl era aun peor que él cuando se trataba de ser despistada…

El cuarteto ya se hallaba a punto de comer y fue entonces cuando comenzó la plática tan esperada…

_mmm…a ver por dónde puedo empezar… tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte jajaja_ Rió Iresa y tomó su hamburguesa que recién había desenvuelto para quitarle una tapa de pan y adornarlo de mayonesa…_ Para empezar… estas distinta...te ves mucho mejor, y no estoy hablando de apariencias, si no que, además, de estar más bonita se te ve más cómoda ¿Qué te sucedió allá en Morikawa que te hizo cambiar tanto?_ Concluyó al llegar a su primer punto para a continuación darle el primer mordiscón a la hamburguesa…

_Bueno… es que Morikawa es un lugar muy pacifico, en especial en la región en la cual yo me había ubicado… sumamente tranquila y rodeada de naturaleza… en el invierno nieve y temperaturas bajas, pero soportables, sinceramente la majestuosidad del paisaje opacaba cualquier contra del clima_ Llevó unas papitas fritas a su boca. _Pude aprender muchas cosas, como por ejemplo a esquiar y…algo que siempre me gusto… bailar_ Alzó su vista para observar la cara de '¡¿Qué te gusta que?' Que sostenían sus amigos, los tres. _Hay muchas cosas que nunca les dije de mi…_ Tomó unos sorbos de gaseosa

_Es bueno saberlo, tienes que hacer las cosas que te gustan_ Shapner. Gohan escuchaba atentamente a tiempo que devoraba sus platos de comida de la manera menos voraz que podía lograr.

_Cuéntanos más acerca del lugar, es muy bello ¿Verdad?_ Gohan

_Por supuesto Shapner_ Contestó primero la pregunta del rubio. _Si es muy hermoso. La región 012 tenía la suerte de contar con las cuatro estaciones… el verano era divino, mucho calor, pero había infinidad de playas para refrescarse el agua es turquesa y transparente… los bosques estaban cruzados por ríos y lagos… Y lo que más me fascino fue que está lleno de territorios salvajes y de naturaleza, como dije anteriormente… _ Mordió la hamburguesa. _Supongo que el hecho de estar lejos de aquí, en donde todos me conocían como 'la hija de', me permitió descubrir que es lo que yo quiero hacer, y no pensar en lo que los demás esperan que haga_ Realizó una pausa para seguir comiendo… _Cuando estaba aquí, todo de alguna manera estaba sugestionado_ Tomó más papas y prosiguió. _Entonces al hacer lo que me gusta y tener más claras mis metas, también me sentía más segura… y libre…por eso es que me arreglo mas, son cosas que siempre quise hacer pero nunca me anime, ya saben, eso de ser poco autosuficiente… pero en esencia soy la misma Videl de siempre_ Les ofreció una grata sonrisa.

_¿Y como se tomó todo esto tu padre?_ Iresa.

_Insólitamente bien, se sorprendió, pero creo que hasta le agrado

_Bien, sin dudas te vino bien el cambio de escenario, me alegra mucho que por fin te hayas dado cuenta y te distiendas de lo demás. Todos te extrañamos mucho, pero la espera valió la pena_ La joven de ojos turquesa

_Si, sin lugar a dudas valió la pena_ Confesó Shapner y examino escrupulosamente a la pelinegra de arriba a bajo

_ ¿Que intentas decirme con eso?_ Preguntó malhumorada

_No es lo que estas pensando. Se te ve más confiada, tranquila…y… y yo...¡¿Y que quieres que haga? Soy hombre, nunca te vi en mi vida con una minifalda ¡y para colmo de colegiala! ¡No puedo evitar que se me vallan los ojos!_ Se paró sobresaltado el rubio al decir tal confesión, la pelinegra solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas….mientras tanto nuestro joven guerrero se atragantó con su propia comida…Pues era verdad que esa vestimenta acentuaba más que la ropa anterior sus curvas femeninas.

_ ¡Ha! muchas gracias por el cumplido Shapner_

_Zafado, pero cumplido al fin_ Acotó sarcástica la rubia mirando desde su asiento al rubio que seguía de pie.

_Me han dicho cosas peores_ Lo dijo por lo bajo blanqueando sus ojos…pero pudieron escucharla bien, por eso mismo Gohan la miró interrogante a punto de comer una papa frita de su cuarta orden.

_ ¡¿Quienes? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Yo quiero saber!_ Exclamó la señorita Urawa

_Ya, no empieces Iresa, eso lo dejamos para otra ocasión_ Curvó su boca y le guiñó un ojo de complicidad a su amiga.

_Hooo ya entiendo, por supuesto…compañera_ ella comprendió el gesto. Gohan también y la verdad es que no se encontró a gusto con ello por lo cual le dedico una 'amigable' mirada a las chicas "¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?... ¡No me gusta lo que se traen las dos!" Continúo devorando con ferocidad su almuerzo. Por su parte Shapner no le prestó atención al asunto.

_Hablando de cambios, Iresa, te queda muy bien el cabello así_ elogió a la joven rubia que ahora, llevaba el cabello hasta poco mas de los hombros, y se podía notar que tenias rulos.

_Muchas gracias, a mí también me gusta mucho_ se sonrío complacida

El almuerzo continuó con normalidad, Videl había sacado unas fotos y su cámara que contenía mas fotografías, para que sus amigos las vieran, algunas eran solo de paisajes o animales, en otras estaba ella junto a sus gatos, esquiando, entrenando, con muñecos de nieve, escalando, en la preparatoria… Bueno y relataba en que lugar o región había sido tomada, así continuaron platicando trivialidades y riendo cada tanto, hasta que todos terminaron de almorzar y decidieron retirarse…

_Bueno, entonces hasta mañana, nos vemos muchachos_ Saludó la ojiazul para retirarse y comenzó a alejarse… Shapner no pudo evitar mirarla al irse caminando por la calle...

De pronto se escuchó un sonido vibrante, se trataba del celular de Gohan, le había llegado un mensaje "¿Quién será?"

_-Mensaje nuevo de Videl-_ Leyó en la pantalla de su celular y abrió el mensaje:

-_Nos encontramos en la plaza Penwin-_ "Que bueno que tuvimos tiempo de intercambiar números en la hora de Ingles avanzado... Si no me equivoco... el parque Penwin queda tan solo a tres calles de aquí…

_Bueno yo también ya debo irme, ¡NOS VEMOS! _ Gritó el joven de cabellos negros y se alejo corriendo, casi con desesperación…al encuentro de **ella**…

Finalmente había llegado el momento… ¿Qué sorpresas nos traerá este encuentro?...Tal vez las cosas no son lo que parecen… Las verdades más terribles y desgarradoras suelen esconderse bajo el velo intangible de la apariencia…

_**Continuará...**_

Bueno heme aquí POR FIN con el tercer capi, no me odien por favor! No tengo excusas pero si una explicación. Resulta que estuve un mes viviendo en la casa de mi hermana que no tenia compu ni internet, me encargaba de cuidarla porque estaba embarazada y su marido trabajaba toda la noche, como había posibilidades de que el parto se adelante no podía estar sola y para completarlo vive en la otra punta de la ciudad! Afortunadamente les informo que todo salió muy bien y el bebe nació a sus debidos 9 meses, Se llama Juan Manuel y es HERMOSOOOO XD… por lo tanto soy tía (felizz), otra vez…

Volviendo a lo nuestro. Como verán, utilice algunas expresiones de mi país, ojala se entiendan! Espero que les haya agradado el episodio… ¿Ustedes que creen que signifique esa última frasecita? Mmmm ¿QUE SERÁ QUE SERÁ?…Yo si sé! MUAJAJA (risa malvada), esperen y van a ver!

**Les dejo un desafió: ¿que creen que es lo que pase, que insinúa esa frase final? ¿que secreto se guarda y quien lo guarda? Espero MUY ANSIOSA sus respuesta en su Review o en un MP, como gusten!**

Bueno, aguardo sus nuevos comentarios, y miles de gracias porque ellos me alientan a seguir! Hasta el próximo capi! Reviews sugerencias y tomatazos en "Reviews this chapter ;)

Pd: escribí muchas veces la palabra "review"


	4. Una tarde tranquila Una noche entretenid

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de entretener sin fines de lucro.

Narración

_diálogos_

"pensamientos"

_Conciencia_

(Aclaraciones de la narración)

MAYUSCULAS-cuando se hace énfasis, o se grita

**Negrita- **para resaltar una palabra o frase

"__Texto texto_" _Cuando se escucha desde un televisor, una radio, un monitor, computadora o comunicador.

_-Texto Texto-_ el personaje lee algo escrito (mensaje, carta, anuncio, etc)

-o-o-o-o- Cambio a narración normal

- (línea) Cambio de escenario

n/a Notas de autora

**n/a:**Disfruten la lectura. Esta muy buena ;D Nos leemos abajo n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Lluvia del Desierto<strong>

**Capitulo cuatro: Una Tarde tranquila y una noche entretenida...**

POV VIDEL

Mis largos cabellos bailaban con el viento…allí sentada, en una hamaca de la plaza con los ojos cerrados…podía sentir como mi respiración se acompasaba al ritmo de las hojas del inmenso roble que me brindaba refugio del Sol, mi corazón latía golpeando con fuerza mi pecho, suministrándome adrenalina que propinaba ligeras corrientes eléctricas en mi cuerpo, proveyéndome asi de diversas sensaciones… No existía ni un recóndito pensamiento en mi mente, en esos lapsos de meditación solo me dedicaba a SENTIR y seguir mis instintos, percibiendo cada aroma, cada vibración que recorría la tierra hasta llegar a mí, cada sonido…el de las primeras hojas secas que caían de los árboles y rodaban con el viento, el canto de las aves y sus pichones, y hasta el aleteo de una mariposa… las cálidas caricias de los rayos del Sol en mi piel y los toques de la suave y embriagadora briza en mi rostro.. La hamaca se mecía levemente cuando la ventisca aumentaba… amaba eso…dejarme llevar… conectarme con todo y poder advertir cada cambio y sensación a mi alrededor que me proporcionaba la naturaleza…tan indómita y silvestre como yo.

Alguien se acercaba corriendo a la plazoleta…se detuvo a la entrada de la misma y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba… no quise abrir mis ojos, sabía que no era ninguna amenaza… sus zapatillas levantaba la arena al chocar con el suelo haciéndola crujir a cada paso que avanzaba, algo imperceptible para cualquiera, pero no para mi…

Lo sentí…esa presencia serena y formidable era inconfundible. Una súbita ráfaga me trajo su característica e inimitable fragancia que recordaba a la vainilla, con rastros cítricos y algo más que le daba ese 'no se que' masculino… tentadoramente atrayente "Gohan…" Advertí que tenía su mirada clavada en mí.

POV GOHAN

Ella estaba allí sentada, esperándome, al parecer había llegado hace varios minutos. No pude evitar el quedarme observándola desde lejos. Me acerque con cuidado, parecía abstraída no quise distraerla, sin embargo algo en mi interior me dijo que ella sabía con exactitud lo que sucedía a su alrededor… Era una vista...como describirlo… "majestuosa" pensé, era absurdo mentir…se veía tan pura y pacifica que mirar tan de cerca esa sublime imagen me pareció una osadía, un privilegio prohibido, como si se tratara de una divinidad…

Parpadee y sentí dolor en mis pupilas, mi garganta estaba seca y mi cuerpo estático…eso me confirmó que mi atención había sido cautivada el tiempo necesario para detener las funciones involuntarias y naturales de mi cuerpo, sin que me percatara de ello. "Que… ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña?...por un instante…me pareció haber vivido antes este momento"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gohan respiró hondo y soltó el aire despaciosamente.

En un tono viril y suave pronunció su nombre _Videl…_

_Gohan…_ articuló ella cabal y delicada. Se observaron por unos segundos

_Te veías concentrada, no quise molestarte_

_No me molestaste, ya sabía que estabas aquí_

_Me dio la impresión de que lo habías notado_ El ambiente poseía una atmosfera peculiar. El semi saiyajin tomó asiento en el columpio seguido al de Videl.

_Y… ¿Qué hacías exactamente?_

_Dejarme llevar…deberías intentarlo_ Giró a su izquierda y lo miró intensamente, sus gemas color añil, estaban muy cerca de sus azabaches.

_Es muy placentero_ susurró sugerente. Gohan se mantuvo inmóvil mirándola fijamente. Sintió un temblor ardiente en su interior. Ninguno de los dos estaba razonando, solo se observaban el uno al otro, en silencio.

Videl retomó su postura anterior y curvó una sonrisa sutil. El medio saiyajin trago aire súbitamente para luego dirigir su cara al frente.

"Es otra vez esta sensación…"dijo para sí Videl, no era la primera vez que le parecía detenerse el tiempo en determinadas circunstancias, pero tal vez era más que una simple 'sensación'

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó Gohan refiriéndose a lo recientemente ocurrido.

_ ¿A que te refieres con dejarte llevar?_ Rompió el silencio el joven

_Pues, a eso… ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a concentrar mi ki?_ Él asintió. _Es algo similar, la diferencia está en que debes canalizarla con la energía a tu alrededor y lograr una conexión con el lugar, con cada ser vivo que te rodea, también con otras personas. Tienes que mimetizarte con la naturaleza, para sacar tu yo interior, es una manera de relajación…y de 'destrabar' tu fuerza y poderes ocultos…_ Hubo silencio sepulcral por unos segundos…

_ Haa ¡Por esa razón es que el ambiente se sentía tan extraño! _ La pelinegra río al notar que su amigo no sospecho absolutamente nada.

_Si, la atmosfera cambia un poco al hacerlo_

_Ya veo… Y ¿Cómo lo aprendiste?_

_Un buen amigo me ayudo_

"un amigo… ¿Quién será?"

_ Te favorece en más de un aspecto_ La miró interesado _como dije antes, te hace mas fuerte_

_ ¿Mas fuerte? ¿Crees que me haga falta A MI?_ Fanfarroneo, ella comenzó a reír graciosa

_ ¡¿De que te ríes?¡_

_ ¡De tu gran confianza!_

_Pienso que tengo motivos para tenerla, ¿no crees?_

_ ¡Ho! Por supuesto que sí 'guerrero dorado'_

_ ¡Sabes que ya no me convierto en Ssj!_ Aclaro Gohan

_Si, lo sé, ¡pero no porque no puedas!...Por lo tanto, lo sigues siendo_ Dedujo sabiamente

_Hoo…tienes razón jajajaja_ volvieron a reír

_Claro que sí, yo siempre tengo razón_ Moduló engreída y juguetona

_Ha sí, lo olvidaba_ Acotó sarcástico

_Bien, como sea, ya vámonos, nos entretuvimos demasiado en la plaza jaja_ Y así se encaminaron hacia la mansión Satán, que se ubicaba a unas 20 cuadras de allí.

Habían avanzado 3 calles y ninguno de los dos hablaba…

_ ¿Que quieres preguntarme?_ Cortó el mutismo la joven de ojos topacio.

_..._Permaneció callado por un breve instante_ Es que no se…Desde que te fuiste siempre planee las preguntas que te haría, pero ahora, no se me ocurre ninguna, o demasiadas todas juntas_ Sonrió con su brazo detrás de la mollera "o tal vez solo me importa que hayas vuelto, que estés nuevamente a mi lado" _Entonces díselo_ "No, yo no…no puedo hacerlo…" _igual que la última vez... _El joven ya no pudor retrucar, su conciencia ganó esta vez…las discusiones mentales se hacían muy frecuentes en este día_…_

_Entiendo…entonces empezaré yo ¿Has estado entrenando verdad?_

_Si, ¿Lo notaste?_

_Claro, se nota, y a distancia_

_ ¿Enserio, tanto?_

_Es por tu ki que me di cuenta, obviamente. No sé si debería alegrarme o asustarme por ello jajaja_

_Nooo, ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Es un alivio que no sean una amenaza…al menos en esta época_ Dijo lo último en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

_ ¿He?_ La miró con un gesto confundido

_No, no es nada_ Sonrió ella_ ¿Y cómo, que has hecho?

_Utilice la habitación de gravedad de Vegeta y_

_¡¿Y él te la presto?_Interrumpió repentinamente.

_Pues, en realidad no, Bulma interfirió_ Levantó sus cejas mirando hacia la nada, se veía chistoso_

_Me lo imaginaba, eso tiene más sentido… ¿y que niveles utilizaste?_

_Todos…_ Respondió serio_ Sin transformación, Ssj y definitivo_ Concluyó

_Y supongo que perfeccionaste todas las fases ¿no es así?_

_Si_

_Y alcanzaste la fase 3 ¿cierto?_

_ ¡Obviamente!_ Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que habló de mas_ No entendí tu preg_

_ ¡Sí, claro que la entendiste! y ya respondiste, sabía que no querías decírmelo, pero eres muy fácil de leer Gohan, y A MI ¡no puedes engañarme!_

_Está bien, pero no me retes_ Se rindió_ ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?_

_ ¿De que no querías decírmelo o de que lo habías logrado?_

_Ambas dos_ Arqueó una de sus cejas en forma de interrogación

_Porque soy una chica muy observadora ¡Jha! Me extraña que te sorprendas_ Contestó recordando lo fácil que fue desentrañar los secretos del joven

"Si es cierto" pensó al rememorar cuando descubrió su identidad secreta y de mas.

_Piénsalo Gohan, era absurdo que siendo más fuerte que la fase 3, no puedas alcanzarla_

_Si, por eso es que me entrene para ello. Debido a que se necesita de mucha energía para conseguirlo y más aun para mantenerse un buen tiempo en Ssj 3, si bien soy más fuerte en estado místico, el alcanzar ese nivel me daba un entrenamiento de resistencia perfecto_

_Entiendo, aun así, a Goku le tomo años hacerlo. Eres muy bueno_ lo elogió, el moreno se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario.

_Bueno…gracias. Pero aun trabajo en ello, quiero ver hasta donde llego_ Posó su mano atrás de su cabeza

_Siempre se puede escalar más alto. Vegeta lo dijo, que un medio saiyajin sería más poderoso que uno puro_ en tono serio_ Te felicito_ Curvó sus labios.

El permaneció unos momentos idiotizado por esa sonrisa_ Y tu ¿has estado entrenando? Bueno, supongo que si, por lo de la plaza, pero cuéntame que hiciste_

_Como mencione antes, la región 012 tiene espacios abiertos y muy amplios es un hábitat…salvaje, diría yo, por lo cual es perfecto para entrenar…_

_ ¿Con quién entrenaste?_ El héroe razonó por las cosas dichas por Videl que alguien la había ayudado

_Riiing Riiing Riiing_ Sonó el celular de la ojiazul.

-Hola-

-¡Hola pequeña!-

-Eita. ¿Tanto me extrañas?-

"¿Qué, quien es ese?" pensó el guerrero frunciendo el seño

-Ay si, por supuesto, tu ausencia ya se siente- En tono irónico

-Se, claro... ¿Que sucede?- le contesto la ojos zafiro incrédula.

-Te llamaba para saber si estabas en camino-

-Sí, estoy yendo con Gohan-

-¡HO! Ya veo por que te tardaste tanto ¡Qué traviesa!-

-¡AY YA DEJA ESO! Estamos a unas 10 cuadras- Su voz demostraba un atisbo de furia

"Pero ¿Qué le habrá dicho para que se ponga así?"

-Pues tarda TOOODO lo que quieras, LOS espero-

-¡Bien!- Y cortó el teléfono, molesta y con sus cachetes inflados, Eita podía sacarla de quicio en cuestión de segundos.

_ ¿En que estábamos?... ¡Ah sí!..._

"¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?" _Pregúntale_ " Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo haría?" _Quieres saber!_ "No, no me interesa!" _Mientes _" NO y es mi decisión definitiva!"

_Eita me entreno_ Dijo señalando su celular con una dulce sonrisa

_¡¿Y ESE QUIEN ES?_ _Ya lo hiciste_ "¡Demonios!"pensó el joven al preguntarle exasperado de quien se trataba.

_"Ese"_ Dijo entre comillas_ es mi mayordomo, y el primo de mi madre_ mirándolo con un rostro lleno de confusión por la actitud del joven_ él me cuidó siempre y ocupó el lugar de mi mama cuando…ya sabes. Aunque claro, que no es lo mismo_ Sus facciones se ablandaron denotando en sus ojos nostalgia.

_Hoo…yo, lo siento mucho_ cabizbajo.

_ ¡No! Está bien_ le sonrió y movió su mano a los lados.

Antes de hablar nuevamente la joven volvió a realizar su cautivante gesto de relamer sus labios para darle paso a una encantadora sonrisa; él la vio a penas de reojo.

_Nunca supiste de él porque en ese lapso de tiempo en el que te conocí, Eita se hallaba de viaje, y a decir verdad lo extrañe mucho, es una persona muy valiosa para mi…_ Sus palabras desbordaban un gran amor y eso era notable, incluso para el joven Son… _'Es una persona muy valiosa para mi' las palabras resonaron en su mente " ¿Y..si ella…?"

_Com-prendo… debes…quererlo mucho…_ Musitó a manera de pregunta

_Por supuesto, es algo mutuo, siempre me protegió y lo sigue haciendo_ Gohan se quedó estático en la calle, su rostro empalideció. 'es algo mutuo' "ella lo quiere y él… Dios, no…acaso…ellos…"

_Gohan ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido_ Pronunció ella al darse cuenta que su amigo había quedado a unos pocos metros atrás de ella y se notaba algo extraño en su semblante.

_Si…estoy bien, lo siento_ Y le mostro una falsa sonrisa

_Bien, como te dacia, Eita es como mi madre para mí, me recuerda mucho a ella, y yo para él soy una hija_

_ ¿Que? Ósea que… ¿No estás enamorada de él?_

_¡¿QUE COSA?_ Se sorprendió _¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! ¡Por favor que horror! Adoro a Eita pero es un amor de amigos o de padre, algo así. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

_Bueno, no, es que…me confundí_ Su rostro se iluminó, se ve que la noticia de que nada pasaba entre ellos dos lo había alegrado _JAJAJA_ Rió a carcajadas con su mano atrás de la mollera

_Entonces… ¿él te entreno de niña también?_

_Si, junto con mi madre, y cuando ella murió continuó él solo_

_Y si te entrenó allá, eso significa que viajaste con él a Morikawa ¿Verdad?_

_ ¡Y también con mis gatos! Jajaja_ Volvieron a reír.

_mmm…no sé porque, pero me da la sensación de que él te consiente_

_ ¡Más que una sensación es un hecho!_

"pero tal vez si salga con alguien" Recordó los gestos cómplices con Iresa. Frunció casi imperceptible el seño, una inquietud adornó sus ojos.

_Dímelo…_

_ ¿He?_ Gohan se mostró ingenuo

_ ¡Tienes una pregunta en la punta de la lengua desde hace rato!_

Rió nervioso y se sonrojó levemente.

_ ¡Lo ves! ¡Eso demuestra que no me equivoque!_ Lo señaló acusante.

_Bueno… es que yo…estee…_ Agacho su cabeza y su mirada al suelo… estaba convirtiéndose en un tomate en todo su esplendor, sentía sus cachetes arder y no podía dejar que ella lo viera así.

_No entendí, las…las señas que hicieron… Iresa y tu…y-y quería sa-sacarme la duda_ Disfrazó su verdadera cuestión…

_Es que era precisamente para eso...para que USTEDES no entiendan…_ Él la miro mal, muy, muy mal

_ ¡Y a mí no me mires así! ¡La única que mata con las miradas soy yo!... Cosas de chicas…demás…tu pregunta tiene trampa….La respuesta es NO_

_ ¿Hee?_

_No te hagas el desentendido chiquitín. La respuesta a tu pregunta es no, no tengo novio Son Gohan

_¡¿HAA?_ gritó de asombro_ ¡Yo no te pregunte eso!_

_jajaja. Somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho ¡a mí no me estafas!_ Él rió exaltado con su característico gesto de inocencia y sus pómulos sonrosados.

_ ¿Tan obvio soy?_ Inquirió

_Si. _Gohan calló chistosamente por la concisa respuesta de su amiga _A demás no te olvides con quien estas tratando polluelo, NUNCA se me escapa nada_

_Cierto, lo olvidaba… ¡¿Y cómo es eso de polluelo y chiquitín?_ Indagó con gracia

_No te lo tomes tan a pecho, son solo expresiones…CHIQUITO_ Curvó su boca divertida

Prosiguieron su caminata unas calles más…

_Ya llegamos…_ Anunció Frente a la inmensa arcada que daba el preámbulo a un largo camino de piedra que conducía hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, en dicho recorrido podía disfrutarse del extenso jardín repleto de canteros con flores y hojas verdes, variados arboles, algunos de ellos con pintas amarillas, alguna estatua y una hermosa fuente de agua que brindaba la vista perfecta desde el gran ventanal de la casa.

En el transcurso de la arcada hasta la puerta de entrada la morena le contó que desde que se fue le había mandado a su padre planos para modificar el jardín delantero y trasero. Por esa razón se veía de esa manera.

_ ¡Te quedo muy bien!_ Expreso él luego de la explicación de Videl. Y era verdad, ese jardín parecía más bien un mini oasis, realmente hermoso, podían olerse los jazmines y el aroma frutal de algunos árboles, hasta el aire parecía más puro.

_Clanck_ el sonido de que la llave había cumplido con el cometido de destrabar la cerradura

_Bien, conocerás a Eita_ Musitó ella con su mano en el picaporte.

_Hoolaaa buenas taardeees!_ Saludó alegremente la joven entrando a su 'casa' seguida por el chico de cabellos negros.

_ ¡Ho ya llegaron!_ Bajaba las escaleras Eita

_Eita el es Son Gohan, Gohan el es Eita Genji_ los presentó la justiciera cuando este llegó a su lado.

_Mucho gusto_ Saluda educado el saiyajin.

_No, el gusto es mío. No todos los días se conoce al verdadero salvador de la Tierra_ Comenta con astucia el mayordomo refiriéndose a su batalla con Cell, a lo que Gohan solo atina a mirar impetuoso a su 'confiable' amiga "¡Se lo dijiste!" reprochó en su mente.

_No me veas así, especula demasiado, ¡Es peor que yo! ocultarle algo es una misión imposible_ Se defendió la morena.

_Eso es verdad, viene de familia_ Le sonrió Eita.

Videl siguió curso escaleras arriba hasta su habitación mientras que los muchachos se encaminaron hacia el living de la mansión. Después de que Gohan dejara su mochila en dicho sitio, Eita lo invitó a la cocina para que lo 'ayude' a preparar algo para acompañar la charla amena que los esperaba, aunque está claro que el joven mayordomo tenía intenciones encubiertas, debía hacer que el moreno entre en confianza y se sienta mas cómodo, de esa manera podría averiguar mas sobre ese misterioso saiyajin y en especial le interesaba saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de este por 'su pequeña', después de todo ¡era un celestino de alta categoría!

"A ver ¿Qué me pongo?" Bendita pregunta femenina. Al cabo de unos minutos se decidió por una falda blanca con franjas horizontales rosas entallada que le llegaba a medio muslo una blusa de tiras color celeste claro con un bando color morado por debajo de la remera, unas chatitas blancas y un bolso mediano blanco con detalle mora complementaban su atuendo.

_Miaau_ Su gata Nefer se estaba refregando en su pierna demandándole atención

_ ¡Hola hermosaa!_ la saludó y se agachó a recogerla para acariciarla

_Mauu_ Se sumo el felino Tommy a la sesión de mimos de la tarde, en tanto a Sharif se encontraba durmiendo desparramado en su cama, como siempre…

_Yo también los extrañe_ "cualquiera pensaría estoy loca por hablar con los gatos ¡pero no me importa!" Y era verdad, después de todo ella sabía que esos felinos podía entenderla, aunque nadie le creyese…

* * *

><p>_Así que… tu eres Gohan, el Gran Saiyaman, el guerrero dorado. Tienes muchos nombres…_ Abrió la conversación el mayordomo<p>

_Bueno, si_ El joven medio saiyajin parecía incomodo y claro que al astuto Eita no se le paso por alto "debo hacer algo para que se relaje" decidió este.

_Me alegra mucho que haya aparecido alguien que pueda ayudar a Videl, aunque sea un poco, cada vez que la llamaban para acudir a algún rescate o crimen no podía tener paz hasta que me asegurara de que estaba bien _ Gohan escuchaba atentamente. _Yo se que ella es muy fuerte...pero.._

_Si, entiendo_ lo interrumpió _Es una locura que la policía deje que una adolescente arriesgue tan descuidadamente su vida. Por eso es que decidí ayudarla, me parecía algo muy irresponsable de mi parte dejar que ella, siendo una humana común y corriente, se encargue de cosas tan peligrosas cuando yo…podía hacer lo mismo sin ponerme en peligro. No quería que nadie supiera de nuestros poderes, por eso me disfracé de Saiyaman_ Si Videl había hablado con él de su pelea con Cell era más que patente que le había contado todo…

"¡muy bien! Di en el clavo" se felicitó mentalmente el mayordomo al lograr que el moreno hable abiertamente con él.

_Sí, bueno, aunque no es tan común_ Acotó graciosamente Eita al tiempo que sacaba unas tazas y cucharas para tomar el té. Gohan soltó una leve carcajada ante el comentario. _Hacerte el misterioso no duro mucho, jajaja. Videl es una chica muy perspicaz y difícilmente se le escapa algo_

_Igual que a usted ¿No?_ indicó audazmente Gohan

_Más o menos, solo que a diferencia de ella, yo no soy distrado_ dijo astuto Eita, el guerrero encaró una ceja, desconcertado _Veras, cuando se trata de amor, ella es muy despistada_ Gohan tosió fuertemente, se atragantó con su propia saliva_ ¿Estás bien?_ le hablo Genji.

_Si si, yo solo me atragante_ El chico se había colocado nervioso, Eita había logrado su propósito…

_En fin, cambiemos de tema. Será mejor para tu salud_ Otro dardo más a la compostura del joven saiyan.

"¡¿Pero que me quiere decir con todo eso?" se planteaba en su cabeza el héroe de gafas oscuras.

Pasaron varios minutos y ambos sujetos masculinos llevaban charlando un buen tiempo, intercambiando comentarios y por supuesto hablando de Videl…

_ Videl sospechó de mi desde un principio y siempre me la encontraba en el peor momento_ Relataba el semi saiyajin. Ya los dos se hallaban ubicados en la mesa del comedor esperando a la susodicha.

_Ay pobre… me lo imagino ¡encima con el carácter que tiene esa chica!.. Ella me contaba sobre el 'superhéroe' y se notaba que estaba empecinada en descubrirlo, jajaja. Recuerdo muy bien que para mi decía 'este chico no sabe en que se está metiendo'_ Se echaron ambos a reír.

_Si a veces, da miedo_ Dijo serio y resignado el guerrero dorado

_ ¡Están hablando de mi!_ Irrumpió la muchacha en la sala._ Y si, por supuesto que doy miedo, si lo deseo_ Y para la suerte del chico sonrió maliciosamente sensual, lo que logró un tono rojizo en su fisionomía.

_Si, en el peor momento_ Acota Eita refiriéndose a lo dicho anteriormente por el mitad humano.

_Está bien, si los molesto, mi bella presencia se retira de aquí_ citó creídamente la chica

_ ¡No por favor! No hagas algo así, ¡¿Qué hago yo después para consolar al pobre chico?_ anuncia 'sarcástico' el mayordomo ¡aunque la realidad era que lo decía muy enserio!

_Cof cof_ Otra vez se había ahogado el joven justiciero, estaba siendo acusado y torturado de algo que ni él estaba seguro.

_ ¡Gohan! ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Se le acercó la pelinegra y dio suaves golpes a su espalda.

_Si si, estoy bien, enserio_ Levantó la vista y Eita lo estaba mirando con una media sonrisa y un gesto de… ¿satisfacción? Si eso era, satisfacción, de a poco estaba desenmarañando los secretos (no tan secretos), del misterioso chico de ojos oscuros. "voy a morir de atragantamiento si vuelve a decir algo como eso… Y que significa esa cara de complacencia que trae" se interrogaba Son Gohan.

La joven se unió a la mesa, y escogió un saquito de té sabor frutos des bosque, habían servido un pastel de vainilla y crema con fresas, se veía exquisito. Por su parte el pelinegro y el apuesto hombre de ojos castaños eligieron sus infusiones. Entre sorbo y porciones de bizcochuelo la charla se hizo acogedora y muy agradable. A decir verdad el moreno se sentía muy a gusto y estaba pasando un buen rato, Eita le caía muy bien a pesar de sus acotaciones filosas, que él bien no comprendía. Pasó una hora, dos horas, allí estaban hablando y riendo, el tiempo se les hizo agua, ya saben lo que dicen, 'el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes' y esta no era la acepción, luego de que el señor Genji y Gohan se conozcan mejor, sin obviar, lógicamente, a la chica de ojos zafiro, parecía que había llegado el momento de retirarse…

_ ¿Ya son las 6:30 de la tarde?_ Enunció la chica observando el reloj en la pared

_ ¡¿Quee? Como pasó el tiempo. Videl…_

_Si es verdad_ la joven lo comprendió _ Será mejor que partamos, olvide además, que tenía que pasar por otro lugar antes… la casa de Bulma_

_A lo de Bulma… ¿y para que?_ Pregunta curioso el moreno.

_Necesito que realice unas modificaciones a mi traje de Saiyaman_ él se quedo pensativo con esa respuesta…

_Bueno muchachos, mejor vallan. Y no se apuren, disfruten de la caminata juntos…y SOLOS_ Acotó Eita pícaro.

_Eita_ Dijo secamente la ojiazul. El mayordomo la miro interrogante _Cortala_

_No se dé que me estás hablando_ Se hace el desentendido el hombre.

_Me voy. Dile a papá que fui a lo de Gohan, así no se preocupa_

_Bueno, pero, creo que eso lo preocupara mas_ Menciona reflexionando el ojos café

_Ella lo mira desafiante entrecerrando sus ojos. Gohan estaba muy al margen de dicha conversación…lo que sí, no podía esconder estar más colorado que un tomate por la acentuación de ese 'SOLOS' del mayordomo

'**SOLOS…SOLOS**' resonó en su enredada mente… "yo solo quiero hablar con ella… _o decirle algo importante… _"¿Qué?"No tengo nada 'importante para decirle'"…_ o tal vez sol… quieras bess- _"¡No! Eso nunca"Nuestro joven gurrero saiyajin estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba…

_ ¡Y otra vez se quedo inmóvil!_ Comentó sorpresiva la pelinegra. Si, otra vez inmóvil y sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba aun sentado en esa cómoda silla de la mesa del comedor.

_ ¡Gohan!_ exclamó alzando súbitamente el tono de su voz, logrando que el muchacho baje a tierra nuevamente.

_ ¡¿He?_ se sobresaltó

_Vamos, otra vez estabas en la Luna_ reclama la ojiazul

_Bueno tal vez algo lo dejo pensando…_ expresa pillo el señor Genji

_O tal vez deberías dejar de acotar_ le sonríe con un gesto hastió la hermosa chica.

_Está bien_ Desiste _Fue un placer compartir esta charla contigo Son Gohan, vuelve cuando gustes y no dudes en pedirme ayuda si lo necesitas, para lo que sea_ Le dice apacible el mayordomo, definitivamente su presencia inspiraba confianza y se notaba su gran bondad.

_Muchas gracias señor Eita, lo tendré en cuenta_ Responde sinceramente el héroe de ciudad Satán.

Ambos se despiden y deciden partir, dicho mejor, Videl decide que van a partir y para agregarle condimento, en su nuevo vehículo…

_¡¿una…mo-mo-mo- moto?_ pregunta horrorizado el poderoso guerrero

_Si, así, es, no podemos ir volando, yo no tengo mi traje modificado y no pienso usarlo así. A demás ¡me encanta andar en moto!_ ella nota el terror en los ojos de él

_Po favor, ¿no vas a decirme que esto te asusta? Peleas con monstruos, extraterrestres, androides ¿y esto te da miedo?_

_Es que, no sé como manejas…_

_¡Como si me llevara el diablo!_ contesta aterrorizándolo aun más

_Estas de falda Videl, no me parece buena idea_ musitó él

_ ¡Súbete!_ le ordenó, ella ya se encontraba bien ubicada para arrancar. Le extendió un casco y se coloco el suyo _Sujétate bien por favor_ pide amablemente.

Era una postal realmente graciosa. Él se encontraba de tras de la joven sosteniéndose fuertemente a la cintura de la chica y muy pegado a ella, ya sea por la increíble velocidad a la que avanzaba o por lo placentero de sentir su figura tan cerca, de cualquier manera el apenado Son estaba ruborizado y sentía un calor fuerte en toda su cara, sus manos le sudaban y ya ni controlaba su respiración, estaba agitado y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía estallar en cualquier momento. Definitivamente el grado de confusión por tantas sensaciones físicas y emocionales juntas, al mismo tiempo, era indescriptible, a esto añádanle la inconcebible habilidad de Gohan para ignorar el hecho de que todo ello no se debía a 'estar cansado' o sentir un gran cariño 'de amistad' hacia la señorita Satán. La verdad es que se sentía en un infierno del que no quería escapar nunca… pero claro para él ella no es más que una 'amiga'… los hombres son demasiado complicados ¡y al medio saiyajin se le sumaba su cualidad de despistado y orgulloso!

* * *

><p>Pasados unos 15 minutos los dos jóvenes se encontraban tocando la puerta de la corporación Capsula (y la pelinegra guardo en encapsuló su vehículo)….y por si se lo preguntan, sí, a Gohan aun, le ardían las mejillas.<p>

Fueron recibidos por Bulma quien los atendió con amabilidad y expresó júbilo al ver a la joven de cabellos oscuros.

La atractiva mujer de ojos celestes halagó a Videl por lo bella que se encontraba y astutamente les preguntó el motivo de su visita.

_Pues veras, quiero que realices algunas modificaciones en mi traje de Saiyaman…podríamos ¿hablarlo en privado…?_

_Sí, claro. Gohan también dame el tuyo_ Refiriéndose al reloj, él se lo entrega cortésmente, Bulma era muy lista y sabia lo que hacía_ ven pasa por aquí _se lleva a la ojiazul a la sala del laboratorio para conocer las indicaciones de la chica.

_ ¡Gohan!_ entra Trunks a la sala en donde se encontraba este.

_ ¡Hola Trunks!_ lo saluda con ese gesto tan amable y pacifico que lo caracteriza.

_ ¿Juegas conmigo a los video juegos?_ pregunta el pequeño, a lo que el joven Son asiente.

Al cabo de unos momentos en los que Gohan y Trunks se batían a duelo virtual, y Vegeta por su parte se mostraba simpático como siempre, aparece la pelinegra en el amplio living que había abandonado previamente.

_ ¡Pero que bonita que está tu novia!_ Comenta divertido Trunks

_ ¿He?_ quita su vista de la pantalla para observar a la bella fémina que se acercaba_ ¡No, no! Ella, no es mi novia_

_Eres muy lento_ Dirige secamente Vegeta a lo que Gohan solo lo mira con un gesto dubitativo. Claro que ella no alcanzó a escuchar nada de ese intercambio de palabras.

_ ¡Hola Trunks! ¡Vegeta, tanto tiempo!_ el príncipe saiyajin solo bufa, a lo que la chica no le prestó importancia, y Trunks se acerca a ella para abrazarla efusivamente.

Unos escasos minutos después ingresa la mujer de cabello turquesa mostrando un reloj plateado y muy femenino...

_Aquí esta_ Se lo entrega a Videl

_ ¡Que rápido!_ exclama la ojiazul

_No era demasiado lo que había que hacer, este traje te quedara mucho mucho mejor, es lo que querías_ le guiña el ojo de forma traviesa

_ ¡Muchas gracias Bulma!_

_ ¿Y que les hiciste?_

_Básicamente es igual…pero, más moderno, y para ella con menos tela_ Ríe. Todos los hombres quedaron mirando a la científica con un gesto desorbitante y una gota en su cabeza…" ¿Como rayos seria ese nuevo traje?" la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza del Gran Saiyaman.

Luego de marcharse de la corporación resolvieron que para llegar en buen tiempo y con más calma sería mejor volar, claro deberían usar sus trajes y para la pelinegra era una maravillosa oportunidad de lucirse, aunque el que estaba más entusiasmado e intrigado era su acompañante.

Cuando por fin encontraron un recoveco para transformarse desplegaron su nuevo uniforme

Una calza negra de tela elastisada y con un brillo sutil que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus largas piernas, marcándolas muy bien, las botas eran gris oscuro de media caña (justo debajo de las rodillas) con la puntera plateada opaca y para su sorpresa poseían un taco fino, estas se confundían un poco con la calza al ser oscuras. La camiseta seguía la misma línea, era de la misma tela y también pegada a sus curvas, así mismo, los guates eran gris topo llegándole hasta unos centímetros por debajo del codo, causando el mismo efecto que las botas. La playera sobre esta era de un color azul intenso le quedaba justo por debajo de la cola y el corte en el pecho era prácticamente igual al traje anterior, solo que mas abierto y al cuerpo, este poseía un cinturón negro sobre la cadera con una hebilla en color plata opaca, en vez del casco traía una especie de pañuelo antifaz en el mismo tono gris que ocultaba su identidad a tiempo que impedía que su cabello se le valla hacia adelante. Y a diferencia del anterior, sin capa.

Por su parte el traje de Gohan era prácticamente igual al primero, en este caso sus botas y guates seguían siendo blancos pero no quedaban tan sueltos y con el detalle dorado al igual que el cinturón, solo que menos brilloso, su mismo pañuelo y gafas oscuras, y claro, sin capa. Entre Bulma y Videl realizaron un buen trabajo, los trajes eran mas cómodos se veían mejor "sobre todo en Videl" pensaba el joven de ojos azabache, y encima los colores de sus trajes estaban invertidos, una muy buena combinación para dos justicieros con carácter muy opuestos.

_ ¿Que opinas?_ pregunta Saiyaman 2

POV GOHAN

_Me gusta es comodd-_ Me quedé sin habla al ver lo bien que le sentaba el nuevo traje a MI AMIGA, marcaba lo justo y necesario…bueno si se le podría llamar justo a semejante arma mortal, un buen comodín para distraer a los criminales aunque no se a quien despistarías mas… era difícil quitarle la vista de encima, se veía misteriosa como una hechicera y temiblemente peligrosa, como un enorme felino hambriento y enojado. Ella era una amenaza ya sea para los rufianes que sufrirían severos daños físicos, o para mi, que a cada minuto que pasaba más confuso se me hacia todo y menos podía reprimir mis reacciones ante ella, muy desconocidas para mí por cierto; era más que una sensación y no estoy hablando de sentimientos, sino, de algo ambiguo, un presentimiento muy singular, que ya tuve antes, y en este mismo día… y acompañado de una presión en mi pecho, nada exagerado pero aun así existente… "otra vez…esto…" si, no sabía que nombre ponerle, pero algo en lo más profundo de mi ser me decía que se aproximaba una odisea...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p>Los justicieros se encontraba el aire, y no es una metáfora, se hallaban volando a gran velocidad hacia la casa de los Son. Gohan no había avisado nada a sus padres por lo tanto sería una sorpresa. Hacia muchos tiempo que no disfrutaban de flotar juntos libremente por el aire, divirtiéndose y hablando…<p>

Videl le contaba al moreno de cabello revuelto acerca del instituto Tsukishi Moon, el lugar en donde se instruyó en la región 012 de Morikawa.

_No me llevaba mal con nadie, eran todos muy agradables, me hice de amigos y amigas por allá, aunque siempre más hombres que mujeres, viste como es eso…_

_Si, me lo imagino, aunque no estoy seguro de sus intenciones como 'amigos'_ Dice Saiyaman a su compañera

_Hay algo de verdad en eso. La mayoría de los hombres que se me acercan no pretenden amistad_ Ríe a carcajadas la joven _Pero es fácil darse cuenta quien tiene otros intereses y quien no, lo importante es no dar lugar a confusiones. Igual se armaban lindos grupos para hacer juntadas y salir a bailar o a tomar algo, nos divertíamos mucho y éramos muy compinches_

_Haa ¿A sí que salías?_ pregunta curioso

_Casi todos los fines de semana ¡Si no estaba entrenando me estaba divirtiendo!_

_ ¡Que bonito!_ Acota chistoso

_Ay Gohan ¿tú no sales?_ Él niega. _Eso no es bueno, hay que aprovechar, así que vas a empezar a salir conmigo_

_ ¿Contigo?_ preguntó sonrojado volando al lado de ella

_Así es, y con Iresa y algunos amigos más. Además de bailar y beber algún aperitivo o tomar un helado conocerás chicas_ ella le guiña el ojo cómplice

_ ¿Que? ¿Tomar que? ¿Conocer chicas?_ Encara Gohan con despiste.

"¡Qué inocente por Dios!" Exclama Videl en su mente.

_ ¡HAA! Debo enseñarte muchas cosas amigo mío_ ladeo su cabeza _Primero, tomar tragos, no sé, sake, aperitivos, blue, cerveza, vino espumante. Segundo ¡SI, conocer chicas! Bailar con una muchacha y tal vez hasta darle un beso_ Comenta la ojiazul, a lo que al guerrero se le sube todo un color rojo por la cara.

_ ¿un beso? ¡¿Tú haces eso?_ indaga con un tomo de asombro y ¿enojo?

_Heem…bueno hablemos de otra cosa_ por primera vez ella se ruborizo y no eran buenas noticias para él

_No no no. No me cambies el tema. ¿Lo has hecho?_

_Bueno si, un par de veces ¡De acuerdo! No es nada del otro mundo, solo un beso_ El saiyajin sintió que le quitaba el corazón y lo estrujaba con fuerza entre sus níveas y delicadas manos.

"espera espera, eso no tiene que molestarme es...mi…amiga" Esta vez el enfado impidió que su conciencia hable para evitar más desilusión.

_ ¿Con quién? Me dijiste que no-_

_Que no tengo novio. Y no te mentí_ lo interrumpió. _Con algunos, eso no importa. Nunca llego a nada importante, _

_Hoo, entiendo¿ Pero te gustaban o que?_ Pregunta

_Naa, la verdad nunca deje que me besaran, ni nada de eso… lo que sucede es que... ¡Sería una sorpresa!_

_¿Hee?_ Ahora si no entendía nada...

_En Morikawa realice algunos trabajos interpretando canciones en obras o en las fotos de las mismas_

_¡¿Que tu quee?_

_Si si. ¿Recuerdas que comenté que bailaba?_ Él asintió. _El baile, la actuación y el canto van de la mano. Y en algunas ocasiones debí darme un beso con el actor, pero es puramente profesional_ El joven Gohan permanecía con un gesto de estupefacción

"¿modelo? ¿Besos con un actor?" así estaban las palabras en su cerebro, desordenadas…

Ella comenzó relatar cómo es que llegó a ese trabajo, resultó que era una salida laboral muy productiva y le iba muy bien, todo había sido consejo de Iresa (la cual nunca les contó), e impulsado por el buen Eita. Le explicó que en la mayoría de sus trabajos estaba sola o no se besaban, en muy pocos lo había hecho pero que como no sentía nada físico ni emocional por sus compañeros esos besos jamás se contaron como tal para ella. A pesar de la situación, la sinceridad de la ojiazul llevo serenidad a la mente y al corazón de Gohan, aunque no entendía del todo, sí estaba seguro de que ella no le mentía.

Superado el tema, conversaron sobre otras cosas como las salidas de las que ella le hablaba, alguna que otra de sus 'discusiones' que acaba e persecución y de mas trivialidades… Era reconfortante platicar con su amiga y volar con el viento como en los viejos tiempo, si que hermosa 'amistad'…

De pronto comenzó a divisarse la Montaña Paos y una casa muy conocida…

_Allí está mi casa ¡Te juego una carrera!_ La reta el medio saiyajin

_¡Haaa me duele mucho! _Grita la pelinegra a lo que Gohan se acerca para socorrerla

_ ¡Te engañe!_ Expresa la muchacha tomando ventaja sobre el guerrero, aunque era algo inútil

_ ¡Eso no se vale tramposa!_ Y la persigue a toda velocidad hasta alcanzarla y tomarla, por lo cual cayeron y también el pañuelo y gafas del superhéroe…quedando Gohan sobre Videl y lógicamente muy cerca de ella. Ambos se encontraban agitados. El no pudo resistir la tentación de perderse en sus bellos zafiros… y observarla…lentamente, grabando en su memoria las facciones de su rostro que el antifaz le permitían ver. Ella mantenía una amplia sonrisa, embelesadora a los ojos azabaches del muchacho. Lo que no se dio cuenta el héroe es que para esto ya estaban al frente de la vivienda Son…

_Hermano ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Goten, pues si, alguien debía interrumpirlos…

_Ya volvió Gohan_ Salía Goku a darle la bienvenida a su hijo y seguido por Milk que llevaba una sonrisa para recibir a su primogénito.

El moreno se paró de un salto inmediatamente y ella estaba aun tendida en el suave césped.

_ ¡Hola papa! ¡Goten!_ Su voz demostraba un poco de nervios y sus mejillas a penas rosas

_ ¿Y quién…es ella?_ Dice su padre mirando a la enmascarada que estaba desparramada en el suelo. Gohan gira su cabeza a izquierda robóticamente y le ofrecer la mano a su 'incógnita' para que se ponga de pie, ella la recibe gentilmente. Se para al lado de su compañero justiciero y con sus manos juntas al frente hace una reverencia.

_Buenas noches_ Saluda la chica con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Eran las 8:35 y comenzaba a oscurecer, los rayos del Sol eran escasos y a penas aportaban claridad entre las montañas del lugar.

_Esa voz…_ Se escucha decir a Milk.

_ ¡VIDEL!_ Manifiesta con entusiasmo Goten.

_ ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado tiempo_ Corresponde a lo dicho por el pequeño quitándose la media mascara.

_ ¡Bienvenida!_ Se acerca Goku a recibirla alegremente

_ ¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo! ¡Pero que lindo traje!_ Elogia la mamá de los jóvenes. Videl se da cuenta de que aun llevaba su traje de Saiyaman 2 puesto y oprime el botón verde dejando ver su atuendo. Goku abrió grande los ojos con estupor para dedicarle una mirada tunante a su primogénito

_Que grata sorpresa nos trajiste Gohan! Adelante pasa. Te quedas a cenar_ La invita Milk a ingresar a la casa

"Que bueno que nadie me vio… ¡¿Por qué no me pare antes? _Porque te encanta tenerla así de cerca…_

_Ya era hora de que vuelvas jovencita_ Afirma la señora Son una vez dentro de la residencia. Estaban sentados en el comedor.

_Si, supongo_ Toma un sorbo de limonada que Milk le había ofrecido gustosa

_Precisamente hoy estuvimos hablando de ti. Antes de que Gohan se dirija hacia la preparatoria_ Comenta Goku a la joven

_Valla que coincidencia_ Videl

_Es que mi hermano te extra- ¡Auuuch!_ Se quejo Goten por la patadita que le propino su hermano mayor en el tobillo. Videl miró con intriga al pequeño esperando a que continúe.

_Bueno, no importa. Cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido? ¡Se te ve muy bien!_ Lo salva su madre, Goku asienta con la cabeza dándole la razón a su esposa

_Gracias señora. Justamente le estaba hablando a Gohan de que en Morikawa trabajaba como modelo y-_

_ ¡MODELO! Es lógico eres muy bonita ¡Ay que afortunado tu novio!_ la interrumpe la mamá de los medio saiyajin, obvio que solo quería indagar…

_No, yo no tengo novio Milk_ Ríe la pelinegra

_Entonces el que lo sea tendrá mucha suerte, porque además eres una buena persona_

_Gracias por tantos elogios pero no es para tanto_ Enuncia Videl

Ciertamente Goku y Milk se encontraban asombrados por los cambios de la muchacha, su cabello largo, su manera de vestir y las cosas que ella les contaba. Cabe aclarar que en ningún momento se hablo de entrenamiento hasta que se retiró Milk a hacer la cena…

_Ey papá, Videl me ha mencionado una nueva táctica de entrenamiento, me dijo que es muy efectiva, incluso para nosotros…_ Le cuenta Gohan a murmullos a su padre y a su hermano.

_ ¡Genial! Entonces dices ¿que esa técnica puede hacernos más fuertes?_ Inquiere entusiasta Goku

_Así es_ Afirma Videl. _ Es algo que comienza de una manera muy simple, y como ustedes están acostumbrados a la concentración no les costara, pero…_ Todos la miraron expectantes _Ni este ni la ciudad son los lugares indicados para realizar ese tipo de entrenamiento. Se puede hacer algo pero no en tanta magnitud_ Los involucrados mostraron una cara de desilusión y bufaron al unísono

_Sabia que les iba a interesar, así que vine preparada…Cuando tenga vacaciones o nos dé el tiempo podemos ir al lugar ideal para entrenar, ira todo por mi cuenta, y además la pasaran muy bien, estoy segura de que valdrá la pena_

_ ¡Que bien!_ Alzó su puño al aire el patriarca Son. La idea les había fascinado y más después de que la señorita Satán les cuente los resultados que daba esa táctica y de donde provenía la misma, que de hecho se arrastraba desde hace miles de años y era elemental para aumentar y conocer la fuerza interior por completo.

Por su parte Gohan creyó estar viviendo otro de sus sueños en los cuales su fiel confidente volvía. Era una tranquilidad inmensa para él tener a su mejor amiga nuevamente a su lado, compartiendo una charla, una cena, una fiesta o una labor de justicia…cualquiera sea el caso estaban juntos otra vez para enfrentarlo, puede que suene extraño pero solo con ella pudo hablar de lo difícil que fue enfrentar tantas cosas solo, y no podía decirlo a nadie más, ya que para todos, era su responsabilidad y aunque a él no le molestaba era una presión muy grande, por eso cuando se fue se sintió solo y abandonado. Pero había vuelto y esta vez no se iría, o al menos, eso esperaba y deseaba con toda su alma.

Para la cena Milk preparó una comida típica japonesa, okonomiyaki de diferentes sabores, arroz y te verde, obviamente en cantidades abundante, el apetito de los saiyajin era increíblemente atroz y no resultaba buena idea dejarlos con hambre….

Luego de la deliciosa cena en la cual la charla se dirigió para el lado de los estudios por parte de Milk, se enteró que Videl deseaba estudiar la carrera de Veterinaria especializándose en determinadas áreas y también de su habilidad en diferentes idiomas, por supuesto que Goku y Goten estaban aburridos en esta 'sección' de la plática. Otra parte de la conversación fue sobre la casa en la que vivió la pelinegra en el exterior y de más temas en los cuales no hace falta detenerse. Nada que no hablen amigos que no se ven hace dos largos años…

Posteriormente la educada justiciera colaboró con el aseo de los utensilios de la cena. Y al terminar las tareas de limpieza el reloj de muñeca de la ojiazul indicaban las 10 con 15 de la noche y le anunciaba que se acercaba la hora de retomar camino a su casa…

* * *

><p>Los dominios del monte Paos eran serenos y colmados de belleza. Se escuchaba el apaciguante sonido del viento de la noche, el exquisito aroma del césped en conjunto con las flores silvestres que abundaban en el lugar brindaban, notas sensoriales que recorrían a dos personas, tendidas una al lado de la otra observando la belleza del cielo nocturno engalanado de estrellas y de una brillante y fascinante luna llena que arrebataba suspiros de parejas enamorados, aun que este no era el caso…. Sin embargo el apuesto hombre de ojos ónix y cabello oscuro con mechones en punta se encontraba hipnotizado admirando ese astro plateado, siguiendo el consejo de su amiga…dejándose llevar…aunque tal vez fue una idea demasiado imprudente…<p>

_Videl…_ Pronunció suavemente su nombre. Ella mantuvo la misma postura, recostada mirando hacia el cielo. Y él también solo que tenía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza a manera de almohada _ ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda besarte a ti de manera puramente profesional? No lo creo…_ Su boca simplemente habló sin la aprobación de su cerebro, un pensamiento expresado en voz alta"dime que no lo dije en voz alta por favor…" al notar el silencio de la chica supuso que no lo había hecho, o de hacerlo, no lo había oído, entonces se tranquilizo. De pronto observa que su amiga se apoya sobre su brazo derecho quedando más alta que él y lo mira fijamente. La luz de la inmaculada Luna iluminaba su rostro y su cuerpo, parecía "un ángel", un ser místico y cautivante, perfecto en todos sus aspectos "perfecta" una briza moderada meció sus largos cabellos negros. Se veía "irresistible…" Esta vez no pudo controlar sus pensamientos los dejo pasear por su mente, pero si le puso restricciones a sus impulsos de abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la extraño, al menos aun tenia soberanía sobre su cuerpo…

_ ¿Quieres probar?_ Moduló sugerente. Ella bajó su rostro hasta estar muy cerca del de Gohan. Esto si era demasiado. A estas instancias ya no podía controlar ni siquiera su cuerpo; no estaba seguro de si su corazón se había detenido o latía demasiado rápido. Su respiración… era un misterio ¿estaba respirando o no? A quien le importa, o estaba muerto o soñando una de dos… Ella notó en sus ojos el alboroto de su cabeza, entonces acercó su mano y la apoyo delicadamente en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban calientes y con un tono rojo "Ho por Dios es real" Calló en la cuenta de que no estaba dormido o en el paraíso y de que… "me besara…" relamió inconscientemente sus gruesos labios al descubrirlo. Ella acercó aun más su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de su apetecible boca, realmente lo deseaba, quería humedecer sus labios con los de ella, él entreabrió su boca, añoraba con toda la fuerza de su ser sentir esos sensuales labios, devorarlos y saborearlos lentamente. Él cerró pesadamente sus ojos y Videl imitó el gesto, sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse y Gohan no aguantaba más las ganas de sentirla "besame…"

_No. No puedo hacerlo. Eres mi amigo y no está bien_ Concluyó.

Videl se marchó a la mansión y Gohan quedó con su cabeza enmarañada y desconcertada al extremo… Y con unas ganas irreconocibles de besarla…

"Ay Videl Videl… me vas a volver loco…"

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Hola a todos mis lectores y lectoras! No me abucheen ni me golpeen aunque sé que me lo merezco y muy justamente! Lamentablemente no estoy pudiendo actualizar tan pronto como me gustaría pero no se asusten que nunca dejare una historia inconclusa.

Fuera de ello ojala les allá gustado el capitulo, como ven es tranquilo…hasta el final, de todas maneras no sucede nada determinante. Supongo que quiere asesinarme cruelmente por el final del capítulo pero AMO ser malvada! MUAJAJA!

**Les doy un pequeño adelanto… SE HACERCA LA ACCION y con ello doy el pie al juego del capítulo 4 (si, are pequeños juegos) ¿Qué significa ese avance?**

**A mis lectores:**

**LDGV y Yuki Nekoi: **Gracias por leer, como siempre y dejare reviews que me hacen feliz** n_n**

**LUNA: **Bueno como ves no sucedió algo tan trágico pero para tu mala suerte si va a pasar algo no tan lindo, pero para eso faltaaaa muchoooo, así que disfruta la pasividad del momento jeje. Gracias por escribirme! Leer tus reviews me hacen reír mucho y me emocionan ToT. Espero que el capi sea de tu agrado

**Gracias por sus comentarios me alientan a continuar n_n**

**IPORTANTE: Si quieren comunicarse conmigo les dejo unos datos:**

**Face:** .

**Msn: **maky_ll93

**Nos Leemos en el próximo capítulo Chaoooo **


	5. Y después de la calmaviene la tormenta

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de entretener sin fines de lucro.

Narración

_diálogos_

"pensamientos"

_Conciencia_

(Aclaraciones de la narración)

MAYUSCULAS-cuando se hace énfasis, o se grita

**Negrita- **para resaltar una palabra o frase

_"___Texto texto_" _Cuando se escucha desde un televisor, una radio, un monitor, computadora o comunicador.

_-Texto Texto-_ el personaje lee algo escrito (mensaje, carta, anuncio, etc)

-o-o-o-o- Cambio a narración normal

- (línea) Cambio de escenario

n/a Notas de autores (Agus y/o yo, Kity)

N/a: Hola mis queridos lectores! No me maten si T-T? Abajo nos encontramos, por ahora solo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Lluvia del Desierto<strong>

**Capitulo cinco: Y después de la calma…viene la tormenta**

_**Tres semanas después…**_

Una nueva mañana se apreciaba en la ciudad Satán, los rayos del sol entibiaban las horas matutinas. Se oía el suave canto de algunas aves y sus polluelos demandando atención; los motores de unos pocos autos irrumpieron con el pleno sonido de la naturaleza escasa del lugar.

La preparatoria Estrella Naranja ya había abierto sus puertas, a pesar de ser tan temprano, se podía observar movimiento de unos pocos estudiantes y docentes. Había poco transito en el colegio y cierto muchacho aprovechó para descansar apoyado en la pared, de a momentos se observaba que cabeceaba y se notaba que sentía una gran pesadez en los parpados. Esos momentos de debilidad lo inundaban los recuerdos…

Flash back

_ ¿Quieres probar? La vio acercarse poco a poco hasta casi sentir sus labios sobre los suyos _No, no puedo…eres MI AMIGO…_

Fin del Flash Back

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, sacudió la cabeza como si de esa manera el recuerdo se escapara de su mente y fuese llevado por el viento, respiro profundamente, siendo más bien un suspiro encubierto…"ERES MI AMIGO" esas palabras seguían resonando y ardiendo en su cabeza, al parecer, zamarrear su cerebro no había resultado… Volvió a suspirar, pero más abiertamente.

_Dios… ¿Qué rayos me está pasando?_

Volvió a cerrar sus perlas negras. Desde aquel "suceso" no dormía bien. En especial esa noche, fue una larga larga y enredada noche…

Flash Back

El silencio ocupaba la habitación, pero a veces los silencios dicen mucho… cada recuerdo que golpeaba su mente estaba relacionado con ella…con su voz, con su rostro, con su presencia, y a ello se sumaban sus impertinentes pensamientos. Todas las peleas que sostuvo, o intento sostener con su conciencia, ese día se remitían a ese momento, en el cual no podía enmudecer esa vocecilla de su interior, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco y su corazón descontrolado no ayudaba… "¿Yo esperaba que realmente me besara? ¡Dios! Sí, claro que sí!"...Pero…si son solo amigos, fieles compañeros y se quieren solo como eso…entonces "un INSIGNIFICANTE y SUPERFICIAL beso no significaría nada ni cambiaria nada….¿No?" _No, a menos que TÚ no la quieras como una simple amiga…_ Esta vez no podía obviar esas declaraciones de sus adentros, después de todo era cierto que ansiaba sentir el suave roce de la boca de Videl en la suya… "pero, no lo hizo, creo que…FUE LO MEJOR. Si, lo mejor…" si para ella hubiese sido algo ínfimo, tribal, sin importancia, tan solo un beso más… "pero para mí…"…No pudo seguir…cerro sus ojos volviendo a ese momento en su mente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta, enfocándose en imaginar ese hecho, en descubrir que hubiese sentido, ilustrando lo que hubiese pasado

Fin del Flash back

_ ¡Gohan!_ La voz femenina lo devolvió al tiempo actual.

_ ¿Eh?_ Abrió sus ojos exaltado. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad

_Buenos días, Iresa_ La saludo sin ánimos, aunque sonriendo

_Sí, buen día…Llegaste muy temprano_ Estaba en lo cierto, la noche anterior tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño debatiendo las escasas y remotas posibilidades… ¿Había sido un sueño? Tal vez se había desmayado por algún extraño golpe y de esa manera tubo alucinaciones… Por esos razonamientos y muchos más prácticamente no durmió y al despertarse por quinta vez en la noche resolvió levantarse para ir a la institución.

_Sí, así es.

_Ya veo, te ves muy cansado últimamente… ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Si, no te preocupes, es solo que…no estoy durmiendo bien_

_Bueno eso es lo mas obvio, pero… ¿Qué te quita el sueño?_ preguntó con una mirada astuta.

_ ¡Nadie!_ Expreso nervioso el moreno ante los ojos acusantes de la muchacha

_Oooh, pero Gohan…_ Este la miro _Yo no te pregunte QUIEN, sino QUE…_ fijó su curiosa mirada turquesa en las facciones del muchacho que sudaba frio y mantenía una sonrisa de evidente incomodidad.

"Metí la pata…"Los dos se quedaron sin habla, Gohan asustado por que lo descubra e Iresa observando escrupulosamente las reacciones de este.

_Está bien, lo dejaré así por ahora, actuaré como si nunca hubiese escuchado lo que dijiste_ El joven sintió alivio y que su alma volvía adecuadamente a su cuerpo

_Sin embargo_ El guerrero se quedo estupefacto esperando _Esto no terminará aquí…_ Acotó punzante, dio media vuelta encaminándose al salón de clases, y el joven imitó el acto con resignación, después de todo sabia que esta vez había hablado de mas y que no podría escapar de la rubia y sus preguntas, aunque por el momento, estaba a salvo…

Al entrar al aula se encontraron con que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban allí. Los ojos negros del poderoso Saiyajin se posaron en Videl; ella vestía una falda azul marino y una camisa de mangas ¾ con un chaleco negro desabrochado, calcetas cortas negras y mocasines café, estaba muy bonita…. Pero ACOMPAÑADA. Se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los pupitres charlando "muy amistosamente" con Horu Kyolla, un muchacho nuevo en el salón, llegado apenas sobre el final de la semana anterior, alto, de contextura atlética, cabello corto azul oscuro iluminado por finos y escasos mechones plateados, y sus ojos eran de color verde musgo, un joven muy apuesto y perseguido por varias chicas desde que ingreso al instituto, aunque cabe agregar que no les llevaba el apunte a las jovencitas detrás de él, se veía muy relajado intercambiando palabras con la morena. Sin embargo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la manera en la que esos dos se hablaban… se encontraban demasiado cerca, ella sentada en el banco y él parado frente de ella con su mano apoyado en el mismo, además este la miraba de una forma poco común, casi con hambre.

_Jajajaja_ Escuchó como la ojiazul reía con el alumno nuevo para luego regalarle una de sus embelesadoras sonrisas. Y eso no lo hacía con todos, ella las guardaba para quien quería…

Para esto al guerrero saiyajin le hervía la sangre, sus puños y dientes apretados se encontraban listos para destrozar y devorar a cualquier malvado que se le cruce en frente, más precisamente a Horu Kyolla, hubiera sido UN PLACER para él. Nunca llego a caerle alguien tan mal en tan poco tiempo, su rostro estaba serio y mostraba una mirada cargada de furia apuntada al muchacho de cabello azul.

_Puedo asegurar que Horu está interesado de una manera poco "inocente" en Videl_ aseveró Shapner parado al lado del próximamente 'asesino serial' Gohan. Este le dedicó una mirada asesina y fría, el rubio reculó para atrás por instinto _Era solo una opinión_ Corrigió para que no lo maten, él no sabía que Gohan era fuerte, es más, lo veía como a un debilucho, pero esa expresión le infundo un temor inexplicable…instinto de supervivencia, quizás…

Los blondos se miraron cómplices e Iresa le realizó un gesto de afirmación hacia lo que el muchacho había pensado acerca de la particular 'reacción' del moreno sobre aquel comentario. El luchador semi extraterrestre ya se encontraba con su vista fijada hacia un punto cualquiera con el entrecejo arrugado y de espaldas a la 'tierna' escena de SU 'amiguita'.

_ ¡Buenos días chicos!_ prorrumpió una alegre Videl acercándose a los 3 jóvenes.

_Buenos días_ Saludaron los rubios con una sonrisa.

_Se, buen día_ Expresó cortante el moreno sin mirarla. Y pasó por su lado para ubicarse en su asiento habitual. La ojiazul no entendió, simplemente no entendió nada.

_Pero… ¿Y qué le pasa a este?_ Pregunta una desconcertada y levemente molesta Videl a sus amigos

_ ¡¿Pero cuál de los dos es más despistado?!_ Añade Iresa

_Si compitieran, sería una difícil decisión para el jurado_ Continua Shapner por el comentario

_ ¿Eh? ¡¿De qué me perdí?!_ Chilló como una niña caprichosa

_No, yo creo que ella lo gana_ Declara una segura Iresa, siendo seguida por el movimiento afirmativo de Shapner Tóey. La morena seguía sin entender nada, y ya se estaba enojando de la risita cómplice que notaba en sus caras…

_Videl_ La llama su amiga. Ella la mira esperando _Necesito que por hoy me hagas el favor de sentarte junto a Gohan, es que Shapner y yo tenemos algo pendiente…

_ ¿Que? ¿Pero de que?-Auch!_ Gritó el rubio por el pisotón que la blonda le había proporcionado, de esa manera este calló al haber entendido los motivos de ese pedido.

_Si, está bien_ finalizó la pelinegra. Los miró con extraña picardía, tal vez no era muy vivaz, pero tampoco tonta, sabía que por algo lo hacía.

Gohan volteó hacia su izquierda mirando con extrañeza a la chica que se acomodaba a su lado

_Ireza me lo pidió, necesitaba hablar algo con Shapner_ Le dijo ésta adivinando sus pensamientos. Él se limito a asentir sin sostenerle la mirada "¿Qué le sucede a Gohan" la pelinegra no comprendía el porqué de su actitud…de por sí desde aquel día (el del casi beso), este se mostraba un poco raro, y ella decidió no prestarle importancia ya que entendía que tal vez, luego de algo así sintiera pena, y más considerando su forma tan inocente de ser y el hecho de que nunca había dado un beso… para ser sincera iba a hacerlo pero algo en su interior la frenó…como si no fuese buena idea, probablemente se había molestado por eso… Videl decidió ignorar el tema suponiendo que solo se le pasaría, y hasta el momento fueron afortunados al no tener que sostener ninguna pelea a dúo contra el crimen, pero no tardaría mucho para que se presente la oportunidad y no era buena idea hacerlo si casi no hablaban…y menos ahora que parecía estar enojado y de mal humor… "pero que extraño, Gohan nunca está de mal humor…" Es verdad ciertamente ÉSTA mañana parecía estar furioso…y con ella…pero que había cambiado…acaso hizo algo malo, se preguntaba para sí… "Ni modo, es su problema si se enoja" Concluyó con su orgullo característico y prosiguió con la copia de sus ejercicios.

Por su parte el guerrero dorado estaba más que nervioso, ALTERADO… sus manos le temblaban al igual que sus piernas, al tenerla sentada a su lado a cualquier movimiento que realizaba rozaba la piel nívea de la pelinegra, sin embargo no podía evitar seguir molesto con ella, realmente estaba de malas y no le gusto verla con ese chico tan, tan, tan…. La verdad no podía adjetivarlo, tenía muchos calificativos que ideó en un minuto.

_GRRRRRR_ gruñó el joven con los puños cerrados y la vista fija en la nuca del 'atrevido sonriente', no tenía nombre, al menos para él, era el 'atrevido '.

No podía discernir que sentimiento era, solo sabía que veía a ese tal Kyolla Horu como a un enemigo y a Videl… a Videl simplemente NADA , ni él tenía idea, solo estaba seguro que en ese momento le incomodaba verla y más que de costumbre…

_Permiso, préstamela_ Le sacó la vista del cuadernillo la morena que tocó su mano para quitarle el borrador.

"Ah, ahora quieres el borrador" pensó el joven, que para ese momento tenía cierto tono púrpura en su piel. Eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto… ¿Acaso no podía pedírsela antes que tocarle la mano?... al parecer no, esa era la forma de ser de Videl y no cambiaria, aunque eso no le molestaba, le gustaba… ¿gustaba? No, es decir le agradaba tal como era…

Los minutos corrían y el medio saiyajin aun no conseguía enfocarse en el problema matemático que tenía en su hoja… Puesto que, tenía otra cosa en mente…

Flash Back

Si se hubieran besado… el muchacho abrió grandes sus ojos y emitió un profundo y fuerte suspiro _No, no, esto no está bien_ Colocó la mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, el corazón le latía rápido y su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba como gelatina, la sangre en sus venas parecía haberse congelado y detenido su curso, se dio cuenta que en ese instante, jamás hubiera puesto resistencia a NADA que ella quisiera…O ÉL (eso sí es peligroso)… _...y solo fue una 'simulación'_ Si el solo hecho de imaginarlo lograba tales sensaciones en él, ni hablar de lo que hubiera sucedido en la realidad…..

Y con ese raciocinio en su cabeza concilio el sueño, aunque el descanso no fue suficiente… Así transcurrieron esas 3 semanas…durmiendo poco pensando mucho, pero no sobre el estudio como debería, si no en lo enredado y confuso que estaba su cerebro…o su corazón mejor dicho, aunque era indudable que 'eso' no era amor "¡¿Cómo iba a sentir algo así por la chica Satán?!" simplemente no cabía dentro de las posibilidades…no podía… "Entonces ¿Qué significa?" Así es, además de despistado, ¡obstinado!… no iba a darse por vencido, el corazón nunca le ganaría a él…

Fin del flash Back

_Gohan te habla a ti_ lo codeó la chica de ojos zafiros hablándole en susurros

_ ¿Y Son Gohan, cual es la solución?_ Repite nuevamente el educador

_Ejercicio 3-b_ le murmura la ojiazul

_Ah, si…_ al mirar el cuadernillo el saiyajin nota que no había resuelto ni un solo ejercicio "¿Y ahora que hago? ¡Rayos! " Su cara era para reírse, esa expresión de 'me quiero morir' resultaba graciosa, para la suerte del muchacho solo sus compañeros lo habían notado… Videl se tapo la boca disimuladamente y tosió señalando la respuesta en su propia hoja

_...es F(x)= 3x cubico…_Continuó hasta terminar la respuesta

_Muy bien, excelente como siempre Gohan_ lo felicitó el profesor_

_Gracias_ Le habló serio y viéndola de reojo pensó: "Seguro se lo pasó Kyolla Horu, qué lindo"….

_No hay porque_ sonrió fugazmente sin prestarle atención a la cara de trastornado que padecía el guerrero.

_Esto ya me está preocupando enserio, que Gohan no haga su tarea no es normal_ Conversaba Iresa con su 'cómplice'

_Si, tienes razón. ¿Y que crees?

_ ¡Solo el amor suele hacer esos estragos!...Alguien le está ocupando su tiempo, su mente…una chica…_ Dice sonriendo y mirando al moreno

_Eso parece…y tengo mis sospechas…_ mira Shapner a la joven Satán

_Si, por lo que veo estamos pensando en la misma persona ¡Ya sé que haremos!_ subió el tono de su voz

_ ¡Si quieren seguir hablándolo lo harán afuera!_ los interrumpió Shinoda

_No señor, nosotros-_ Intentaron excusarse

_ ¡Afuera!_ Los expulsaron de salón.

El trabajo práctico ya había sido finalizado por la mayoría de los alumnos, por lo cual muchos de ellos gozaban de platicar con un compañero, dibujar o simplemente disfrutar del ocio. Por su parte Videl estaba muy entretenida realizando unos garabatos en una hoja en blanco… y el joven Son realizando las últimas ejercitaciones de la tarea debido a que por su previa 'distracción' se había atrasado…

_ Hey, Videl_ Horu, que se ubicaba justo delante de ella se había dado la vuelta para hablarle

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Inclinó su cabeza ella, mientras Gohan escuchaba atentamente la conversación. El simple hecho de que ella se arrime a él para escucharlo o que le dirija la palabra lo colocaba de mal genio, si, uno peor todavía…

_Sabes que soy nuevo por aquí y… bueno yo…_ La blanca piel de sus mejillas se tornó rosada, y aunque ella no lo notó al medio saiyajin no se le paso por alto, por lo cual miró interesadamente al joven para ver que tenia para decir, puesto que aquello le dio la pauta de que ese muchacho si estaba interesado en SU amiga y que hasta tal vez le gustaba

"¡Pero que coraje!¡¿Qué le gusta Videl?! No, claro que no, no es posible… "pensaba el joven Son, aunque, analizándolo "¿Por qué no? Ella es una chica muy linda, atractiva y simpática ¿Quién no se interesaría en ella?" sus facciones se oscurecían mas a cada pensamiento

_Vamos, dime_ lo invita ella a continuar y LE esboza una sonrisa, para estos momentos Gohan también estaba empezando a tomar color pero no precisamente por el mismo motivo que el peliazul

_Bueno…yo…quería pedirte si esta tarde tu, SOLO TU_ recalcó lo último _me acompañarías a conocer un poco la ciudad…por favor_ Termina el apuesto joven casi en tono de suplica y con sus cachetes como tomates.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Grita prácticamente el chico de cabellos revueltos parándose súbitamente del asiento y posicionando sus manos en forma de puño sobre el banco, había partido los lápices que llevaba en su mano, sus cabellos parecían estar más elevados de lo normal ;en sus fuertes brazos podían observarse las venas marcadas, apretaba los dientes, se notaba por la manera en la que su mandíbula se tensionaba y a juzgar por su postura general su seño fruncido y una misteriosa aura negra que lo envolvía era más que una teoría que Gohan estaba furioso…y ya sabemos lo que sucede cuando un guerrero de la raza Saiyajin se enoja…y en especial ESTE…

Horu lo observó extrañado y Videl con una mirada de asombro para pasar a una con un dejo de miedo cuando advirtió que su ki había crecido enormemente y se podía ver con facilidad

_ biip biip_ El intercomunicador de Videl chilló interrumpiendo la escena (Gracias al cielo y Kamisama)

_"Señorita estamos en aprietos, recurrimos a la llamada de un edificio en llamas y varios de nuestros hombres han entrado sin conseguir resultados, según parece aun hay personas dentro ¡Por favor necesitamos ayuda de los superhéroes!_"

Según había planeado ella no se encargaría más de las llamadas pero advertiría a los héroes cuando necesiten refuerzos ya que ella 'los conocía'.

Los morenos se miraron con complicidad….

_Lo siento señor pero debo-_

_Si si, ya lo sé, ve con cuidado_ la interrumpió el maestro

_La muchacha salió como rayo del salón y Gohan se quedo mirándola ideando como seguirla. Debía utilizar la vieja excusa del baño, después de todo hacía tiempo no la usaba…

_ ¡Profesor debo ir al baño, con permiso!_ Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar debido a la rapidez con la que salió del aula

* * *

><p>_ ¡Videl!_ Gritó Iresa al ver pasar a su amiga corriendo apresuradamente<p>

Y antes de poder emitir otra palabra vieron como Gohan salía del salón imitando el camino de la chica

_ ¿Go…Gohan?_

Los dos rubios se miraron con extrañeza. Era obvio porque salía Videl…pero ¿Por qué Gohan la seguía?

Corriendo a gran velocidad y sin nadie en su camino, Gohan tomo fácilmente la delantera a Videl, dejándola atrás saltó desde la terraza de Estrella naranja al tiempo que sus ropas cambiaban a las del superhéroe.

Unos metros más atrás se hallaba en camino la ojiazul "¿Qué? ¿¡Se fue!?" pensó ya a punto de elevarse hacia el cielo "¡Y no me espero!" _ ¡Pero que tonto!_ Sí, Videl se había molestado. Su 'compañero' no solo paso por su lado como si no existiera sino que encima se marcho sin siquiera considerarla ¿Acaso se había olvidado que eran UN EQUIPO?

Sin esperar más se lanzó de la azotea con fuerza alzando el vuelo. Era claro que Gohan decidió hacerlo por su cuenta, ni siquiera se encontraba en su radio de visión "pero no creo que haga algo así…porque si no…" Frunció el seño tras su antifaz negro y acelero la marcha

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el extremo oeste de la ciudad una gigantesca estructura era consumida vorazmente por las llamas, los efectivos policiales hacían su mejor esfuerzo para colaborar con los bomberos que intentaban realizar intrincadas maniobras para contrarrestar las llamaradas sin obtener resultados. Segundo tras segundo la situación se agravaba. Momentos atrás un escuadrón de seis socorristas de la fuerza había logrado ingresar al recinto, en tanto el segundo grupo de bomberos se encargaba de apaciguar el incendio desde afuera utilizando las provisiones de agua de los camiones, todo parecía estar bajo control, sin embargo inesperadamente el incendio se avivo con más fuerza gracias a una inoportuna ventisca. Las flamas seguían creciendo tomando más poder, extendiéndose dentro de la edificación a pasos agigantados, ninguno del equipo de seis había regresado aun, ni tampoco habían logrado sacar a alguien de allí, las reservas de agua estaban agotadas y el fuego se había incrementado, la desesperación tomo de rehén a las fuerzas, rogando con súplica que sus héroes acudan a su llamado y provoquen un milagro, pero el tiempo se agotaba…<p>

_ ¡¿Cómo es posible que un edificio tan inmenso no posea su propio tanque de agua?!_ Comenta serenamente un hombre observando la colosal estructura…

_ ¡Gran Saiyaman!_ Deja escapar el asombrado jefe de policía con un brillo de optimismo en sus ojos _Pero… ¿Esta solo? No había regresado su comp-

_Puedo hacerlo solo_ lo interrumpió serio y tajante el súper héroe. El efectivo no quiso insistir en el tema, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, habló tan arrogante y frio que por instantes lo desconoció.

Sin embargo la circunstancia no encajaba para preocuparse por nimiedades como el estado de ánimo del justiciero. Contemplo la feroz escena que se alzaba en chispas rojizas frente a sus ojos, había vidas en peligro y esa era la prioridad, volteo nuevamente hacia su salvador, pero este ya no se encontraba, sino que, nuevamente, desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad flotando en el aire a una increíble altura…

"¡Rayos! el incendio es demasiado grande, sin un tanque de agua será difícil extinguir el fuego…" pensaba Gohan hasta que comenzó a requisar detenidamente cada estructura y rincón de la zona y, allí, a la distancia consiguió divisar un inmenso depósito de agua que pertenecía a una fábrica de industria textil. Sin perder tiempo el superhéroe tomo impulso volando aceleradamente hacia la factoría, al acortarse la distancia logró notar que el tamaño del tanque era monumental "perfecto, justo lo que necesito, con esto será más que suficiente para sofocar el incendio" aseveró certero para sí mismo. Colocándose a pie del almacén basto de líquido valioso el imponente justiciero se posiciono en cuclillas extendió los brazos situándolos en la base de este y sin ejercer fuerza lo alzo en sus manos fácilmente para luego elevarse nuevamente en el cielo y dirigir su vuelo hasta el rascacielos ardiente.

De pronto las fuerzas vieron como ante sus ojos las fulgurosas llamas del incendio cesaban paulatinamente, lo que no notaron fue al joven saiyajin cargando un inmenso tanque industrial de agua, casi vacío luego de que hubiera volcado todo su contenido en la ardiente estructura.

_ ¡PERO QUE DEMO…! _ Gritó el jefe de policía al tiempo que veía a Saiyaman depositando estruendosamente el tanque de agua encima de una patrulla.

_Ahora sus hombres pueden encargarse de sacar a las personas que aun sigan dentro del edificio. Todos ellos están bien, no va a haber necesidad de buscar debajo de escombros_ Aseguro severamente el superhéroe de espaldas al jefe policial, emprendiendo el vuelo.

Ya retomando el camino de regreso a estrella naranja, sintió una presencia muy conocida para él, podría haberla esquivado… Pero, sin embargo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como ignorarla, por ejemplo.

_ ¡GOHAN!_ Lo llamó, una molesta Videl, al ver que este pasó volando a su lado a toda velocidad sin inmutarse por su presencia.

Él, incluso más molesto, detuvo su andar súbitamente, sin voltearse por completo solo lo suficiente para verla de reojo con un gesto, un tanto agresivo.

_ ¿Me hablabas?_ respondió calmadamente, esto la hizo enojar aún más.

_ ¿Ves a algún otro Gohan con cara de idiota por aquí? ¿Te ocupaste de la alarma tú solo? ¿¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!? Creí que éramos un equipo….

_ Exacto, ÉRAMOS un equipo. Al menos hasta que te fuiste. Sin decirme nada, sin motivos, sin noticias. No me abandonaste a mí solamente, abandonaste al equipo y a la gente de las regiones que te necesitaban_ aseveró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero con cierta dureza_ no me hables de equipos, no tienes idea de lo que es un equipo.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? No sé que tiene que ver eso ahora… _ le había dolido, pero no quería aparentarlo_ No sabes por qué me marché. Tú, el "gran Saiyaman" ¿cuando me necesitaste REALMENTE? No te recuerdo deteniéndome en el aeropuerto o buscándome luego. Tú nunca estuviste ahí….._

_ AH, estamos hablando de telepatía entonces… ¿tenía que sacar todas mis conclusiones por mi mismo? No hay noticia tuyas por dos años, ni una carta. No sé cual será tu definición de "equipo" pero me parece que está un poquito errada.

_ jamás entendiste… y jamás vas a entender. Y no voy a gastar saliva y tiempo de clases para explicártelo, no vale la pena...

_ De acuerdo, supongo que para "Horu no-me-importa-su-apellido" tendrás mucho más que tiempo para gastar con él… y ni hablar de saliva…..

_Además de infantil, CELOSO. Es una pena. No fui la única que cambio en este tiempo._ Dijo hastiada, al mismo tiempo que volvía a Estrella Naranja_ No tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo estupideces. _entonces se retiró a una velocidad sorprendentemente alta, a lo lejos se la escuchaba murmurar palabras como 'tonto', 'niño' y 'celoso'.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Kamisama<p>

_ ¿Qué ocurres piccoros?_ preguntó curioso Mr. Popo al ver que Piccoro se había asomado a la orilla del palacio.

_ El Ki de Gohan se ha incrementado, es extraño. No veo ningún peligro por la zona.

_ ¿Estará enojados? Ya ha pasados varias veces.

_ Posiblemente, ese muchacho va a matar a alguien de un susto algún día. Me da casi tanto miedo como Milk.

* * *

><p>Ya en la prestigiosa Estrella Naranja<p>

_ ¡Videl! ¡Ya llegaste!_ Exclama efusivamente Iresa viendo a su amiga dirigirse hacia la mesa de comedor escolar en la que se encontraba junto con Shapner y Horu. Ella toma asiento a su lado sin hablarle, si bien estaba ahí, su mente se encontraba en algún lugar lejano

_ ¿Estás bien Videl?_ Pregunta preocupado el peliazul. Ella no respondió, su vista seguía fija en la mesa…

_ ¡Gohan! Hasta que por fin vuelves del baño ¡Ya era hora! ¿Había fila?_ Comenta Shapner sarcásticamente viendo al guerrero acercarse y tomar asiento a su lado, justo en frente de su 'amiga'.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, tan solo un momento, pero fue una mirada de esas que los alumnos le prodigan a su maestro cuando este dice que hay prueba sorpresa: rencor, y mucho.

_Toma Videl_ Dijo Horu sonriendo, ofreciéndole una bandeja con bocadillos y refrescos. _Como no venias compre tu almuerzo_ Aclaró cambiando su lugar y acomodándose a su lado derecho, lo suficientemente cerca como para que los demás simulen no verlos mientras hablan de 'ellos juntos'

Gohan estaba mirando la escena tomando un vaso de refresco, el cual súbitamente empezó a hervir y humear.

_Lo voy a matar. Sí, lo voy a matar..._murmuró

_perdón, era tu almuerzo, lo sé. No comí nada_ se disculpó Shapner quitando la mano del pastelillo de Gohan_ ¿estás tomando té? _ Pregunto observando el humeante vaso de 'jugo'

_ SI, claro. Té. Estoy tomando té_ replico Gohan, saliendo del trance en el que había entrado. Bebió un sorbo y no pudo evitar hacer una tenue mueca de asco.

_Te lo agradezco mucho Horu, de verdad, pero no tengo apetito_ Expresó amablemente, ignorando el shock del joven Saiyajin.

_ ¿Y que me dices de mi propuesta? Aun no me has respondido_

_ ¿Propuesta…que propuesta?... Ah ¡claro! ¿Por qué no?_ Aceptó la invitación

_A las 8 te paso a buscar_ Aseveró triunfante con una amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción en su rostro.

Para ese momento, el saiyajin místico quiso beber otro trago pero ya no pudo porque se había evaporado por completo.

"¿a las 8? Que casualidad, yo tengo que venir a patrullar con Goten… Sería muy malo, cruzarnos, espero no pase….."

Había cierta tensión en el ambiente, incluso los que acompañaban a los antes 'amigos' lo notaban. El almuerzo transcurrió en paz, a no ser por una que otra mirada asesina de Gohan a Horu…unas varias miradas asesinas, entre las que también se encontraban las de Shapner e Iresa, sólo que estas miradas eran cómplices….

* * *

><p>_GRRRR_ "¡maldito insolente! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?¡"<p>

_ ¡Hola, hijo! _ Saludó alegremente Goku.

_ Sí, ¡claro! _ replicó agresivamente Gohan, Goku se rascaba la cabeza confuso.

_ Eeeem, ¿pasa algo? La única persona que responde así a mis saludos es Vegeta…

_ ¿uh? No, nada papá. Supongo que tuve un día largo, es todo.

_ Pero si es mediodía….

_ Tuve una mañana larga entonces.

_Bueno, hijo. Espero que recuerdes que en momento vamos a las montañas a entrenar. No encuentro a Goten, pero supongo que estará haciendo lo mismo con Trunks. _ dijo el saiyajin mientras mordisqueaba una manzana_ vamos rápido antes de que Milk se dé cuenta y enloquezca.

_Sí, claro_ y dicho esto emprendieron vuelo alejándose de la montaña Paoz…

Era un día soleado, pero no se notaba. Había truenos a lo lejos, y… ¿relámpagos?. No, no podía ser, había sol. Pero en lo profundo de las montañas se escuchaban ruidos y estruendosos golpes de dos figuras que vestían igual, solo que uno era rubio y traía su cabello hasta la cintura.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ Gritaba Goku con sus brazos en alto mientras contenía un ataque, particularmente poderoso, de Gohan_ Bien, sigue así, pero sube tu defensa_ exclamó el guerrero a la vez que le propinaba un puntapié en el estomago a su hijo.

_ Estás disperso, deberías haberlo esquivado_ le dijo calmadamente a Gohan, el cual se sujetaba la barriga, le había dolido. Salió despedido hacia atrás esquivando un nuevo golpe de su padre.

_ veremos si puedes esquivar esto_ Soltó el gran guerrero, mientras unía sus manos y las llevaba hasta detrás de su cintura_ KAMEEEE….

_ Ugh, no lo va a hacer…

_HAMEEEEEE….

" A las 8 te paso a buscar". Los ojos de Gohan se desorbitaron de repente y llevó sus manos a su frente mientras recordaba la sonrisa que le regalaba Videl a Horu.

_ HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_MASENKOOOOOOO!.

Las energías chocaron formando un gran cráter a su paso. Pero, algo no estaba bien. El Masenko del joven estaba ganando terreno y se notaba que a Goku le estaba costando trabajo contenerlo, casi se arrepintió de atacar primero.

" 'toma mi número, llámame' " continuaba con sus recuerdos de Videl, " ¿con que le diste tu número?" pensó esta vez y eso no sería bueno para su padre….

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ El poderoso rayo Masenko ya estaba en las palmas de Goku, debió moverse para esquivarlo. En un instante las dos enormes energías se alejaron, hasta perderse en el infinito.

_ ¡Gohan que fue eso! ¡¿Que te sucede?¡_ Emite, entre sorprendido y preocupado, Goku, a la vez que volvía a su estado base, se sentía agotado.

_Oh..lo siento papá.._ se disculpa volviendo a la realidad.

_Y bien… ¿Me dirás que es?_ insiste su padre

_¡no es nada, ya te lo dije!_ contesta tajante algo alterado.

_¡Oh vamos Gohan! ¡Estas enojado se nota por tu ki!_ Persiste en la pregunta

_¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ELLA!

_Aaaah,'de ELLA' Tuviste problemas con Videl, ¿verdad?_ Sí, dio en el blanco… por una vez…

_¿¡Hey que pasó señor Goku?!_ Irrumpió Trunks acercándose a toda velocidad desde lo alto del cielo

_¡Hermano, papá!_ lo siguió un alegre Goten, pero un tanto molesto_ ¡no me esperaste Trunks!_

_¡Niños! ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ voltea Goku a ver a los pequeños

_Es que sentimos esa enorme explosión y vinimos haber que sucedía_ le explica Trunks

_Si ¡fue muy fuerte!_ Acota Goten entusiasmado

_Ah, eso, bueno sucede que Gohan y yo estábamos entrenando un poco_ Sonríe con simpatía el gran guerrero

_Hey Goten…_ interrumpe el guerrero dorado, el mencionado lo mira con atención esperando lo que este tenía para decir_ Esta noche te necesito listo a las 7, vamos a salir_ Declara serio en tono de orden. Su hermano menor asiente con su alegría e inocencia característica

_ ¡Nos vemos luego!_ saluda el joven Son ya flotando en el aire de espaldas a todos, y sin darles tiempo a responder se marchó a gran velocidad…

"Gohan…." Piensa preocupado su padre viendo hacia la dirección que había tomado su hijo

* * *

><p>_ ¡Pero que idiota!_ Exclama una chica de cabellera ébano abriendo la puerta de su mansión. _ ¡¿Como pudo decirme eso?!_ levanta el tono de su voz aun más molesta y lanza su mochila con evidente fuerza al gran sillón.<p>

_ ¡Hola pequeña! Pero… ¡oh que pena! creí que vendrías con Gohan…_ dice decepcionado el mayordomo luego de darle la bienvenida

_ ¡A ese no me lo nombres!_ le dice casi a los gritos

_ ¿Que sucedió? ¿Estás bien?_ pregunta alarmado al notar que su semblante cambio a uno más bien triste

_...Nos peleam-_ No pudo terminar su oración

_ ¡Hija llegaste!_ entra su padre a la sala y la abraza con felicidad a ver su niña en casa nuevamente

Luego de tomar un té y platicar con Mr. Satán la joven de ojos zafiro decidió ir a su cuarto, quería estar tranquila y relajarse…

La puerta se deslizó suavemente, dejando ver la imagen de una hermosa chica semi recostada en la gran cama y acariciando a una gata de colores sobre su regazo…

_Pequeña…_la llamo dulcemente Eita, ella poso sus añiles en él_ Prepare esto para ti_ le dice alcanzándole una bandeja con pastelillos y dos tazas de chocolatada

_Gracias Eita_ le sonríe con gratitud y toma la charola para apoyarla en la mesita de noche_ ¿dos?_ refiriéndose a las tazas

_Si, vine a merendar contigo_ le habla cariñosamente el mayordomo y se sienta en una silla que arrima cerca de la cama, entonces Videl toma un pastelillo y se lo lleva a la boca..

_mmm, delicioso, de vainilla con crema y fresas, me encanta_ sonríe felizmente y bebe un sorbo de chocolate.

_Con tal de verte sonreír te traería la merienda desde el otro lado del mundo_ Comenta con un temple sereno

_Lo sé_ hace una mueca leve de sonrisa_ Vienes a indagar_ Declara avispada a tiempo que levanta la ceja derecha

_Me gustaría que me cuentes así puedo ayudarte, pero si no quieres hacerlo me conformo con lograr que estés mejor_ Esa niña lo conocía muy bien, sin embargo su objetivo principal siempre fue y será estar junto a ella

La joven se sienta más derecha en la cama apoyando en su totalidad la espalda sobre la pared aun con Nefertiti en su regazo _Bien..pasaron muchas cosas hoy..

_Te peleaste con Gohan.._Dice con seguridad

_Si…veras, me dijo cosas que no me agradaron…tal vez tenga razón...pero no puede juzgarme de esa manera _El mayordomo frunció el seño extrañado por lo que la joven acababa de decir_ Hoy particularmente se encontraba de un humor pésimo, y no solo eso, estaba enojado, podría haber matado a alguien por lo mal que se estaba 'controlando'_ dice haciendo comillas con los dedos _ si a eso se le puede llamar control… _ Eita se sorprendió aun mas, no era muy común lo que la pelinegra le estaba relatando _ Además…estoy segura de que estaba molesto conmigo ya desde la mañana

_Espera… ¿'ya desde la mañana'? ¿Acaso después se enojo más?_ Pregunta intrigado mientras tomaba un pastelillo para llevárselo a la boca

_Yo diría que su mal humor aumentaba conforme pasaban las horas…_ bebe mas chocolatada_ Me saludó de muy mala gana al entrar, ni siquiera me miró, no me dirigió la palabra, tampoco había realizado la tarea.._Hace énfasis en eso último_ No recuerdo ni una vez que eso haya sucedido…

_Comprendo…si, es bastante raro, de lo poco que lo conozco sé que es riguroso en sus estudios

_Así es, tuve que pasarle un ejercicio por que el profesor se lo pidió… Luego de esto recibo una llamada de la policía por un incendio inmenso en la otra punta de la ciudad y-

_¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿pasó algo grave?!_Pregunta con desesperación acercándose a ella revisándola superficialmente

_Si si Eita, no sucedió nada_ hace un ademan con la mano para que este vuelva a su lugar_ Por supuesto que yo me fui del salón para atender la alarma y Gohan inventó algo para salirse, pero sucede que se marcha rápidamente hacia el lugar y cuando yo llego a la escena..ya no había más para hacer ,no siendo suficiente paso por mi lado volando e ignorándome por completo_ Toma otro pastelillo y le da una mordida…_ Allí fue cuando discutimos.. Grrr ¡Que imbécil debería haberlo golpeado!_ Sube el tono de su voz molesta al recordar la disputa mientras aprieta el pobre muffin en sus manos

_Tranquila, porque si no me cuentas bien lo que pasó, yo no entiendo nada_ Habla con calma para templarla

_Está bien_ suspira largamente_ En definitiva me dijo que no éramos un equipo porque…yo lo abandone…y también a la ciudad_ se notaba en su voz que aquello le dolía_ me reprochó que no le di motivos y simplemente me fui sin que él sepa nada ni tenga noticias de mi…que lo deje solo_ termina el pastel_ Sé que en parte tiene razón pero… no podía decirle algo de lo que ni yo estaba segura…

_Bueno…no es tan malo… supongo que eso significa que te extrañó.. aunque es una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo

_¿que…me extraño? Tal vez pero… Tiene mas amigos_ Dice con inocencia mientras el mayordomo la veía con un gesto de obviedad_ Y además me dijo una idiotez… que me vaya a gastar tiempo y 'en especial saliva' con Horu ¡¿pero que tiene que ver Horu en todo esto?! ¡Se comportó como un niño!_ Comenta ya molesta nuevamente

_Aguarda un segundo.. Horu, el chico nuevo ¿paso algo con él?_ Pregunta sospechoso

_Saldremos juntos hoy en la noche, me pidió que le mostrara la ciudad, solo quería ir conmigo

_¿Y estaba Gohan presente?

_Si, ¿Por qué?_ Dice confusa y con tal ingenuidad que hasta al mismo mayordomo le dieron ganas de matarla

_¡Dios Videl! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan tan..?! ¡AH!_ Se pone de pie súbitamente haciendo ademanes con las manos y absteniéndose de decir lo que pensó_ ¡Es por eso que estaba tan molesto contigo!

_¿Lo dices por celoso? Eso lo sé, pero no entiendo porque..no dejará de ser mi amigo porque me lleve bien con Horu_ Acota sencillamente. Eita se lleva su mano a su frente y ladea la cabeza hacia los lados

_Olvídalo, ya te darás cuenta_ murmura mas para él mismo sin que la chica logre escuchar_ Tómatelo con calma y cuando se presente la oportunidad háblalo con él TRANQUILA. Te aseguro todo va a salir bien_ le coloca la mano en el hombro, la ojiazul asiente aunque sin estar segura de ese 'TRANQUILA', no era una persona muy calma que digamos, pero lo intentaría…_Entonces…_habla volviendo a su característico tono pícaro_ ¿Qué te pondrás esta noche?

_No empieces, Horu es un buen chico y solo quiere conocer la zona_ Eita encara una ceja

_No dije que no lo fuera, pero por lo que me has contado no creo que quiera ser tu amigo

_Eso lo veremos…_ dice con una media sonrisa la morena. Casi al instante en el que termino de hablar su celular que se hallaba en la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar…

"__Hola ¿Quién habla_" _preguntó al desconocer el número _"_Aah Horu, suponía que eras tú_" _El mayordomo prestaba atención para poder oír la conversación _"_Sí, me parece bien, de todas formas iba a conseguir uno_"_ Se veía vivaz en la charla _"_Tengo mis contactos_" _Ríe la joven"_Ahora te envió la dirección de mi casa en un mensaje_"Hablaba mientras acariciaba a su _gata "_Esta bien, nos vemos entonces, hasta luego_"_ Terminó la llamada e inmediatamente siguió con su celular en la mano para escribirle el mensaje al peliazul, una vez enviado depositó nuevamente el celular en la mesita de luz.

_¿Y?_ dice curioso el 'celestino'

_¿Que? Solo me dijo que vendría a buscarme en auto y confirmó el horario en el que habíamos quedado

_Que conveniente irán en auto_ Comenta despierto el Sr. Haru, a lo que Videl le echa una mirada de costado con los ojos entre cerrados, lo cual significaba 'Ya es suficiente, no molestes más', y está vez por su bien el muchacho le hizo, ese día no era muy bueno para la señorita Satán y lo mejor era no provocarla por el momento…_Esta bien, te ayudo a elegir vestuario_ Declara contento con sus manos tomatas entre sí a la altura de sus pecho, uno de sus tantos ademanes algo femeninos

Y de esta manera proseguiría la tarde/noche de Videl hasta que el apuesto Horu Kyolla pase por ella…

* * *

><p>Horas después en la Montaña Paoz…<p>

_¡¿En donde rayos esta Goten?!_ Preguntaba a la nada Gohan bastante exasperado caminando de un lado al otro en la sala principal de la casa _¡Ya debería estar aquí hace casi media hora!_ dice aun mas irritado viendo su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las 7:28 p.m _

_Gohan, hijo ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves impaciente, no es común en ti_ Musita Milk asomándose al living

_¿uh? No es nada mamá, solo estoy esperando a Goten, es todo…

_No insistiré porque veo que no estás de humor para mis preguntas, pero, hace días estas comportándote de una manera extraña…si te sucede algo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo_ Emite acercándose hasta estar justo en frente de él y esbozando una sonrisa animada

_Si, gracias mamá, pero enserio, no me sucede nada_ le dedica una sonrisa fingida. Milk asiente y retoma sus tareas en la cocina, haciendo algún platillo caudaloso y abundante posiblemente como era de costumbre en la casa de los Son...

Su madre no era la persona más indicada para contarle la situación, para empezar comenzaría con delirios de 'amor' y de una 'boda', cosa que no tenía nada que ver, y definitivamente su carácter poco llevadero y arrebatado no era lo que necesitaba, su madre era una buena persona, pero no una buena consejera y no la consideraba su confidente…su confidente es…"Videl…" pensó con algo de tristeza" ¡Genial! Le contare a ella lo que me sucede ¡es una gran idea! Seguro se lo tomará muy bien luego de lo que le dije y lo mal que la trate, aunque claro, aclararé que se lo merecía ¡probablemente se lo tomará muy bien!" pensaba con sarcasmo cínico para sí mismo mientras gesticulaba variadas expresiones con su rostro; afortunadamente su madre había abandonado la habitación hace unos instantes y no había podido verlo

Se sienta en el sofá con pesadez y suspira largamente cerrando sus ojos y recargando su peso en el respaldo del mismo, segundos después se escucha la puerta de entrada principal abrirse, la cual daba directamente a la sala principal de la casa donde se hallaba el moreno…

_¡Goten, hasta que llegaste!_ dice parándose del sillón

_¡Hola hermano!...lo siento es que estaba jugando con Trunks y no me di cuenta de la hora_ ríe colocando su brazo detrás de la nuca, la marca de los Son heredada de su padre, Goku

_Está bien… ve a bañarte y a vestirte, iremos a la ciudad a patrullar_ "sí claro, a patrullar" piensa a dicho por él

_¿Y debo vestirme bien? Porque tu estas muy arreglado para ir a patrullar…_ comenta el pequeño viendo meticulosamente a su hermano mayor que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro opaco largo, que le sentaba muy bien, una remera de modal gris humo manga corta escote en 'v' con botones en simulación de cuello de camisa, un saco de lana que llegaba hasta por debajo de la línea de la cadera, de hilo en color gris topo muy oscuro sin solapas con cuello alto y detalle de tejido en el mismo, el cual llevaba desabrochado, para completar su estilo una bufanda de lana en tonalidad café que llevaba puesta solo por detrás de su cuello sin ser envuelta a su alrededor y finalmente unos tennis negros que daban el complemento perfecto a este vestuario tan bien escogido que engalanaba el guerrero

* * *

><p>_¡Ding Ding, Ding Ding! Resonó el timbre en la extensa estructura de la mansión Satán., Horu había llegado justo a tiempo (sí, también era puntual), espero unos instantes hasta que se encontró con la figura del mayordomo abriendo la puerta con gracia.<p>

_ Buenas noches _ expresó Eita amablemente_ Supongo que debes ser Horu, ¿verdad?

_ Buenas noches. Sí, vine a recoger a Videl ¿está lista?_ preguntó ansiosamente con una chispa en sus ojos.

_ Todavía no, se retrasó por un momento. Puedes esperarla en la sala si así lo deseas._ le sugiere al mismo tiempo que se aparta de la puerta para que el joven pueda entrar.

_ Desde luego, muchas gracias, muy amable_ haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento ingresa a la majestuosa mansión.

El joven puso un gesto de asombro por tanto lujo, desde que cruzó la puerta hasta que llegó a la sala. Una vez en ella se sentó en un sillón que quedaba justamente de cara a un enorme retrato, que coronaba la sala, del 'Campeón Mundial De Las Artes Marciales, Mr Satán' haciendo una de sus típicas poses, con los dedos extendidos en señal de victoria.

_ Guau _ murmuró, al tiempo que observaba el retrato con gran devoción. Tan atento estaba que no se percató de Eita corriendo apresurado hacia el dormitorio de Videl.

_¡Videl!¡Tu cita llego!_ sonrió, porque ya imaginaba cual iba a ser la réplica de la joven.

_ ¡¿que dijiste?! ¡No es ninguna cita! Ya te lo dije. _ Una exasperada Videl toma su bolso_ me voy, ¡Adiós!

_no, señorita, espera un momento, hazlo sufrir un poco más. Eso hará las cosas más interesantes.

_Ya estoy lista hace tiempo, no soy de las que hacen esperar…y menos ¡cuando no es una cita!_ recalca nuevamente y emprende camino escaleras abajo con su abrigo puesto y su bolso en la mano.

Si bien no era una cita, Horu observó a Videl bajar las escaleras pensando "es hermosa", este chico no entendía el concepto de una 'no cita'. La joven vestía sutil pero a la vez era imposible que no llamase la atención, belleza natural podríamos decirle, en esta ocasión escogió unos zapatos borcegos en negro con un taco alto, un jean azul oscuro ajustado y rasgado en varios sitios, lo cual permitía apreciar la piel de sus piernas, adornado con un cinto fino en color rojo; en la parte superior solo podía divisarse una chaqueta negra con cierre que llegaba justo donde comenzaba su pantalón, siendo más ajustada en la zona de la cadera, aun así le entallaba muy bien su figura; llevaba su cabello largo y renegrido suelto, dándole un perfecto marco a su predilecto rosto, el cual estaba maquillado con una sutil sombra café difuminada en sus parpados resaltando mas el azul añil de sus ojos, un leve rubor rosado en sus pómulos que tranquilamente pasaba como natural y la frutilla del postre…sus labios rojos pasión…sí, así es, a pesar de tomarlo solo como una 'salida de amigos' la chica se empecinaba inconscientemente en atormentar a los hombres a su alrededor, ya que era bastante difícil no fijarse en sus labios sugerentes y menos aun considerando su costumbre de morderse y relamerse..Esa definitivamente, sería una noche interesante…

_ ¿Nos vamos?_ preguntó la pelinegra a la vez que saludaba grácilmente al joven con un beso en la mejilla, algo que sorprendió al chico pero que agradeció mentalmente. Para su suerte usaba de esos labiales que dejan marcas

_ Si, claro _ dijo al tiempo que se dirigían a la puerta_ te ves muy….._ lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada, lo intimidaba la cara de pocos amigos de la ojiazul_ ¿a dónde vamos primero?_ cambió 'astutamente' de tema.

_ tu conduce, en el camino vemos_

Se dirigieron al auto de Horu, en realidad de su padre, iba a abrirle la puerta del acompañante a Videl, pero ésta ya se le había adelantado.

Emprendieron camino hacia el centro de la ciudad dónde estaba concentrado todos los centros de esparcimiento conocidos (Pubs, Bares, Discotecas y demás).

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz un joven se desesperaba…<p>

_¡Goten! ¡Con un demonio!¿Por qué tardas tanto en cambiarte?_ estaba poseído el saiyajin, y su hermano no ayudaba en nada. Gohan fue corriendo al cuarto de su hermano para encontrarlo durmiendo y a medio vestir.

_¡GOTEN! ¡Ya levántate! _ Gritó. En esos momentos deseaba ser como Piccoro y levantarlo a los golpes.

_¿Hmmm? ¿Qué pasa hermano?_ despertándose encontró la cara de su hermano mayor murmurando con rabia al tiempo que terminaba de vestirlo._ ¿salimos o algo así?_ lo último lo dijo mientras bostezaba, así que Gohan no se desesperó más de lo que estaba.

Los hermanos salieron disparados (Gohan salió disparado, Goten arrastrado por su hermano), solo se detuvieron cuando el mayor se acordó de algo. "perfume, uno nunca sabe a quién puede encontrarse. jeje" y musitó una sonrisa un tanto pícara….

* * *

><p>_Y éste es el parque central_ los jóvenes estudiantes habían recorrido casi todo el centro de la ciudad Satán. Y caminaron por el parque un largo rato. Era una noche calmada que se prestaba para el romance. Tuvieron una noche un tanto agitada, recorrieron bares, discotecas (sobre todo la gran "Satán disco" y el "Dynamite Kick", ambos nombrados en honor al "salvador de la humanidad"), luego de tanto ajetreo necesitaban un poco de aire y el parque era el ambiente perfecto. De esta manera resolvieron descansar sentándose en un banco ubicado justo al lado de un gigantesco roble.<p>

El parque era un lugar extenso y frondoso, pero daba cierto aire íntimo y era común ver parejas besándose a la luz de la luna. Los estudiantes habían pasado un buen rato hablando de la ciudad y lo buena que era para pasarla bien, siempre que se estuviese con alguien más, de la escuela y de ellos…

Jamás notaron las dos figuras que se encontraban en posición contraria a la luna, observándolo todo.

_Maldita luna_ gruñó Gohan, no se sentía de humor como para que lo toque la luna (ni nada en particular).

Goten perseguía las luciérnagas que aparecían en lo alto, Gohan si perseguía alguna luciérnaga en ese momento hubiera sido para comérsela.

_ Jajajajajaj ¿enserio, ositos? Jajajaja _ se escuchaba estruendosa la risa de Horu. El saiyajin que flotaba en la altura quedó paralizado al escuchar la palabra 'ositos' "no, no se atrevería. Debe ser una casualidad. Sí, eso es" la preocupación lo inundaba.

_Es verdad. ¿Se supone que hay edades para eso, no?_ esta vez Gohan escuchó claramente a Videl. "Ay, Dios. Se atrevió." Pensó "Justo hoy los tuve que traer".

_ Bueno, supongo que hay gente que no crece_ agregó Horu como quien no quiere la cosa_ pero…._ su voz había adquirido un tono misterioso_ ya no hablemos de los niños_ esto último hizo sonreír a la morena, Horu se sentía realizado_ hablemos de nosotros.

La charla tomó otro color, así también la cara de Gohan. Goten seguía en su mundo, bien por él…

_ ¿De nosotros?_ indagó la joven_ ¿cómo qué?

_ No sé, ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_ Horu se sentía expectante, Gohan exasperado y tendía a empeorar.

_No, hace un tiempo hubiera…_se interrumpió, no quería hablar de más_ pero no importa en realidad, ahora puedo verlo.

Horu no entendía nada, pero el saiyajin que se encontraba sobre ellos entendía todo y en cierto punto desearía no hacerlo.

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Qué quisiste decirme cuando salíamos de mi casa?

_Eeeem…no se de que hablas_ Claro que Horu comprendió a lo que la ojiazul se refería y pretendía hacerse el desentendido, pero la verdad es que sonó muy poco creíble, tanto para ella como para el intruso que los espiaba, al cual a cada palabra y mirada que cruzaban esos dos se le volvía mas difícil mantener la compostura y el control…

_Horu..._pronuncia su nombre delicadamente mirándolo fijo_ Estas en confianza, puedes decírmelo_ Le esboza una dulce sonrisa dedicada SOLO y UNICAMENTE a ÉL, ya que no había nadie más en ese sitio y por supuesto ninguno de los dos se había percatado del par que se hallaba a tan escasa distancia

"¡Dios, le esta coqueteando! ¡¿Es necesario sonreírle de esa manera?!_ pensaba el guerrero mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus puños. Su estado de cólera estaba al borde del soportable. En cambio su hermano menor, Goten se mantenía ocupado persiguiendo una luciérnaga brillante, la cual le estaba complicando la tarea de atraparla

_¿Porque te escondiste ahí?_ bufó en voz baja el pequeño niño acercando su ojo al agujero del árbol donde se había escabullido la noctiluca. Y sí, adivinen en que árbol….afortunadamente, era en la parte superior del mismo y fuera del ángulo de visión de la 'pareja'. _Ven aquí, déjame atraparte, solo quiero ser tu amigo_ Le hablaba a la luciérnaga a tiempo que con su brazo ya dentro del hueco intentaba sacarla. De más esta decir que Gohan estaba demasiado ocupado en espiar a su amiga y su enemigo mortal como para prestarle atención al niño.

_..._ El joven de ojos verdes se quedo observándola por unos instantes sin pronunciar palabra alguna, viéndose embelesado por esa dulce y sincera sonrisa_ Iba a decirte…_la morena lo miraba atentamente al igual que el saiyajin que se encontraba muy interesado en escuchar que le diría _que…te ves hermosa, SIEMPRE te ves hermosa…pero lo estas aun mas_ concluye en un tono de voz suave y masculino. Tanto lo que dijo como la forma en la que lo hizo causo un sonrojo notorio en las mejillas de la morena, hasta Gohan podía verlo encontrándose flotando en el aire…

Y hablando de Gohan…bueno él estaba, como decirlo…trastornado y desequilibrado mental emocional y en instantes, físicamente también. Está bien, es inocente y por demás distraído pero era una obviedad que a ese 'atrevido', como lo llamaba él, le gustaba Videl, se le notaba en los ojos, en su manera de hablarle de comportarse de moverse incluso, eran demasiado evidente sus intenciones "Y lo peor de todo es que ella no se ve incomoda ni parece disgustare" Y esa por mas que le pese era la pura verdad "Es más, todo lo contrario, hasta podría decir…" pensó por unos momentos "QUE LE GUSTABA" Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso….

Pero, repentinamente, algo detuvo las palabras que la morena iba a pronunciar, era viento… "¿viento? Esto es extraño" una sospecha inundaba a la ahora extrañada Videl "parece que.. que… proviene de AQUÍ." No entendía, había alguien encima de ella, en el árbol, y no estaba particularmente feliz "este KI es de…. No se pudo atrever…. No, es ÉL. No puedo equivocarme" esbozo una sonrisa un tanto macabra "Ay, Gohan, Gohan. Es algo muy descortés escuchar conversaciones a las que no te invitan". Planeaba que esta noche fuera inolvidable, sobre todo para el 'niño adolescente' que los espiaba.

_ gracias Horu, es muy lindo de tu parte_ Realizó su gesto cautivante e inconsciente de relamer sus rojos labios, y Horu no pudo resistir el verlos con añoranza, aunque ni Videl ni el guerrero lo habían visto. La joven estaba disfrutando el momento y hasta hubiese jurado que escucho un grito entrecortado de cólera proveniente del visitante.

"claro, ahora es lindo" Gohan apretaba con pasión sus puños, le hubiera gustado tener el cuello de cierto chico entre ellos, solo para divertirse un rato.

_Es la verdad, no deberías agradecer. Es extraño que no te lo digan más seguido_ el joven jugaba sus cartas_ gracias por haber compartido la tarde conmigo, fue un verdadero placer_ en ajedrez esa jugada se llamaría 'jaque'.

"yo tengo algo con lo que pasaras la tarde" Gohan ya estaba, bueno…. Ya se imaginarán.

_ eres muy amable Horu, debería haber más personas como nosotros_ sus palabras estaban muy calculadas_ es muy lindo que todavía haya caballeros_ Horu no lo notó, pero la ojiazul sonreía como quien acababa de hacer una travesura.

La noche era calurosa, lo suficiente para que Videl comenzara a sudar tenuemente. " Lo tengo" pensó al mismo tiempo que se paró para luego quitarse muy naturalmente, con un ritmo casi hipnótico para Horu, la campera que llevaba para exhibir una pequeña y corta remera pupera musculosa con lentejuelas negras dejando su vientre al descubierto para centrar la atención del que pasara en su fino y aterciopelado ombligo que se encontraba coronado con un fino Piercing colgante, ni muy largo ni muy corto, simplemente perfecto.

_¡Que bonito Piercing tienes!_ Horu estaba embobado, la mirada del joven se centraba en las curvilíneas caderas de la joven.

"¿Piercing? Desde cuando tiene un…" Gohan se sentía como un extraño a la ojiazul.

Ahora, Horu estaba por hacer algo que demostraba el poco aprecio que tenía por su vida, lentamente extendió su brazo derecho hacia el vientre de la chica hasta encerrar en sus manos la delicada joya rozando con el dorso de su mano la tersa y suave piel de la morena. En ese momento ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez como para procesarlas desde afuera: un suave escalofrío recorrió el vientre de Videl, un grito de rabia se escucho como si no hubiera otro sonido alguno en el mundo y el roble, que se posaba orgulloso al lado del banco, voló varios metros en dirección a un lago cercano seguido por una luciérnaga que volaba a toda velocidad (cualquiera diría que huyendo).

_¡Gohan!_ gritó Videl, intentando parecer sorprendida, Goten se había esfumado, no era idiota.

Gohan rápidamente bajó al suelo. "Goten, grandísimo cobarde" pensó al tiempo que veía la casi imperceptible estela que dejó a su paso su hermano al salir repentinamente volando.

_No te quedes mirando hacia otro lado, tonto_ Videl se esforzaba para que la velada fuese INOLVIDABLE. Horu todavía no salía de su asombro, veía el espacio vacío en el que estaba el árbol, con el brazo aún extendido, pero sin nada en sus manos, miraba con cara de niño perdido…

_¿Que te importa? Estaba paseando con Goten, se fue al baño ahora, pero va a volver_ "más le vale" pensó.

_ Así que paseando… ¿y ese grito? ¿Que demonios fue ese grito?_ la morena pensó que ya lo tenía con esas preguntas.

_ ¿grito? ¿Qué grito? Debes de estar escuchando mal, amiguita, quizás el grito fue tuyo por ese_ e hizo un ademán despectivo con su brazo hacia Horu (todavía sorprendido y con el brazo en alto).

_ ¿Qué demó…?_ no podía creer que el niño quiera desviar el tema_ ¿que estas tratando de insinuar?

_eso es, hablemos de insinuar. A ti te sale muy bien… ¿no?_

_Verdad que si_ Sonrió maliciosa_ ¿Y tuviste el tiempo necesario para verlo en detalles o quieres que te lo cuente?, AMIGUITO_ Concluyó de una manera afilada y concisa, por supuesto sabia que eso iba a molestarlo más, y ciertamente le gustaba verlo enojado, le daba un toque especial que le sentaba muy bien…

_ CUALQUIERA puede contármelo, gracias de todos modos….

_Pero yo podría decírtelo con lujos de detalles y mi visión personal... ¿Seguro que no te interesa?_ Habla con cierto tono irónico

Gohan ya no tenía ánimos de seguir ahí, quería que se lo trague la tierra, pero por alguna razón se le hacía más atractiva la idea de que a Horu se lo trague la tierra. Horu se incorporaba de a poco, balbuceando cosas como 'árbol' 'vuela' 'Gohan' 'Luciérnaga', todavía le faltaba…

_ Mira, vine a patrullar, no tengo tiempo para todas estas cosas sin importancia. Estoy apurado, el crimen no descansa y yo tampoco, veo que estas a salvo. Hmm_ le dedica una miradita asesina al joven que se encontraba en estado de shock_ sí, no me necesitas para nada por lo visto.

Videl resopla con frustración y hastío para luego voltear a ver a Horu _Aguárdame un momento Horu_ Le sonríe al muchacho y este volviendo levemente a la realidad asiente con la cabeza. Luego vuelve su vista a Gohan mirándolo fijamente y se encamina en dirección a él, al llegar a su lado lo toma suavemente del brazo y lo voltea de espaldas a Horu colocándose ella en frente _ ¿Te crees que soy idiota? No me mientas en la cara cuando estas siendo tan evidente. Hace rato ya que note tu presencia, tú me lo enseñaste ¿lo olvidas? Y no me vengas con que estabas 'patrullando', hasta pude notar a la perfección el momento exacto en el que te enfureciste… ni siquiera traes tu traje y no estás vestido como para una tarea de esas_ Le habló en un tono bajo, casi susurrando y con satisfacción

Lo tenía, sí. Lo había atrapado (no había que ser muy inteligente para hacerlo)

_ Tu tampoco estás vestida para cualquier eventualidad_ esto último lo dijo posando sus ojos en el ombligo de la joven "que lindo ombligo….. ¿Qué demonios?¿cómo que 'lindo ombligo'?"_ no tengo por que darte explicaciones sobre mi trabajo, deberías agradecerme, estoy manteniendo a ti y tu cita seguras._ Desvía la mirada para no seguir viendo las estrecha cintura de la pelinegra

_¡Oh! Si, Ya lo veo. Casi nos quedamos sordos con tu grito, casi nos descuartiza un Roble y Horu por poco te ve volando._ Jamás desmintió el concepto 'cita'_ Sí, Una cita muy segura. Recuérdame enviarte una nota de agradecimiento._ la ojiazul ya no podía disimular el enojo, pero quería hacer una última 'maldad'_ Horu, vamos a algún lugar más tranquilo_ se dirigió imperativamente al joven de la banca el cual reaccionó al instante poniéndose de pie en tan solo un segundo. Videl lo tomo del brazo y fueron alejándose lentamente. Gohan seguía de pie, estático, como clavado al piso.

Ni el saiyajin presente en ese lugar, ni los dos jóvenes que se alejaban de ese lugar notaron la presencia de un ser que los observaba cuidadosamente y se aproximaba veloz para golpear al guerrero místico que se encontraba distraído...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Heme aquí actualizando POR FIN. Verán pasaron muchas cosas, algunas malas otras buenas. Las malas no tienen importancia en este momento. En fin, les cuento que ya no estoy sola en este fanfic, si no que, mi mejor amigo, más bien mi hermano, alias: AGUSTOTUTO, está participando de esta historia. Deberán agradecerle lo celoso de Gohan, esas discusiones y cruce de palabras con Videl, y los impulsos asesinos hacia Horu, estamos trabajando en equipo y les debo decir que no podría haber uno mejor. Les aseguro que lo se viene es bien power así que agárrense a su silla o donde sea que lean por se sorprenderán, y estoy segura que les gustará mucho!<p>

En otros conceptos:

**Kity:** me odian, lo sé, y no lo digo por la demora sino por las maldades que Videl le hace al pobre Gohan...pero la verdad, se las merecía por LENTO ¬¬

¿Y verdad que Horu es lindo?

**Agus: **bueno, soy Augusto, tengo 19, estoy estudiando abogacía pero mi verdadera vocación es la música. Bueno, soy el mejor amigo de "Kitty" así que van a ver mi participación bastante seguido, espero les guste y muy pronto van a ver un trabajo mío sobre la historia de Trunks del futuro. Como ya dije, espero este capítulo les guste y lo recomienden, ya que como todo buen trabajo, merece ser promovido. Muchas gracias!

**A nuestros lectores…**

**LDGV: **Nuevamente agradezco tu apoyo y tu seguimiento a la historia. Y verdad que si, la moto le va muy bien a Videl, un toque de rebeldía…

**Luna:** No te preocupes, yo también me compenetro con las historias que veo, y en especial con esta que escribo junto a mi amigo. Eita es genial, me encanta ese personaje, es muy tierno además! Bueno ya viste por que dije que "habría acción. Como siempre me haces reír con tus reviews xD!" En fin, lamento la demora y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia que tiene mucho más para dar.

**Oshimae Yuko: **Bienvenida seas nueva lectora. Espero disfrutes este capítulo y sigas leyendo el fanfic. Y bueno, el momento era demasiado pronto aun xD

**Revontulent711:** Gracias por pasarte y leer mi humilde historia y mis locas ideas y las de mi amigo en este caso. Bueno…todos estos cambios se deben a algo..no dire a que..pero ni se lo imaginan MUAJAJA. Volviendo a mi poca cordura, pronto pasare por tu fanfic para leer las actualizaciones. Ojala te haya agradado este episodio n_n

**Malena99, Videl.S, Karen y Guest: **Les doy la bienvenida a esta misteriosa novela, espero hayan quedado conformes con este capítulo, y espero continúen siguiéndola. Realmente les agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios

**Bueno mis queridos/as LOS AMO! Son la razón de que continúe y hasta el fin del mundo seguiré con esta historia a la que le tome mucho cariño al igual que Agus n_n**

**Agradezco nuevamente a los que me escriben comentarios, me envían MP, siguen esta historia o me siguen a mí, y también a los lectores que no comentan por darnos lugar en sus vidas…Recuerden, ahora somos 2 y tanto uno como el otro (Agus y yo),es igual de importante en la composición de este enredo. Esperamos ansiosos su opinión, sugerencia y/o tomatazo cósmico…**

**Adelanto/pista: Se viene el tole tole jajaja**

**Hasta el próximo (esperemos pronto) Chaooo °3°**


	6. Capitiulo 6: Notas

**Nota de autor:**

Hola a todos mis muy queridos lectores. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tanta demora y tanta espera, incluso me disculpo por haber publicado antes esta nota. Les anticipo que será un poco larga, es su decisión leerla o no.

Mi última actualización del fanfiction "Lluvia del desierto" fue en el año 2012. Tres años atrás, es decir, mucho tiempo. Jamás me gustó leer historias que demoren tanto en actualizar, y mucho menos cuando parecen ser olvidadas, sin posibilidades de que se vuelva a retomarse nunca su curso y finalmente queden inconclusas. En mi perfil, tosco e inexperto explico que no voy a dejar ninguna historia sin terminar…y no lo haré. Mi demora (justa o no) tiene muchos motivos. Los cuales paso a contarles:

Primeramente mi condición como escritora ha cambiado bastante, por no decir muchísimo, he decidido retomar y recomenzar Lluvia del Desierto desde un punto de vista mas serie y extenso, ya no será un fic, sino que estará planteado y redactado como un libro, una novela mas específicamente, de aventura, romance y acción. Siguiendo claro todas las reglas de DBZ y su historia original. Esto significa que la elaboración es mas trabajosa y minuciosa. Todo debe cobrar un sentido real y enlazarse perfectamente, porque, créanme, esta historieta es realmente compleja enredada y complicada, por lo tanto si erro en algo mínimo quedaran cabos sueltos, incoherencias y ustedes, mis amados y pacientes lectores, sin entender del todo la novela. A esto súmenle que soy extremadamente detallista y perfeccionista con lo que hago, (y me gusta), así que quiero que quede bien, que me guste y me haga sentir algo. Es mas, algo que me falta es un ilustrador para hacer portadas por capítulos pero no lo tengo, he buscado y no encuentro alguien que se comprometa o que cumpla mis expectativas. Me encantaría hacerlas yo, pero no tengo el conocimiento y no me es tan fácil aprender, ya que tampoco me encuentro con alguien que me pueda instruir en ello. Para atrasarme aun mas, deberé desistir de esta idea.

Otro motivo es que la persona que me acompañaba en el desarrollo de Lluvia del Desierto ya no lo hace mas por cuestiones personales que no son gratas de contar para mi, ni de leer para ustedes seguramente. Lo cual me lleva a tener que realizar cambios. Esto también me perjudica en que yo no recuerdo con tanto detalle todo DB y DBZ como mi antes compañero, por lo tanto es mas dificultoso entrelazar mi saga con la original. Algo que quiero aclarar sin detenerme demasiado en el tema es que por algún tiempo no quise tocar la historia porque no me hallaba, no me sentía muy bien la verdad.

Finalmente, pero en lo absoluto menos importante, NO TENGO COMPUTADORA... así es, ya no tengo compu, esto lo estoy escribiendo desde la notebook de mi cuñado. Es decir que no puedo pasar los capítulos de mi cuadernillo al Word ni tampoco editarlos o buscar info, ni subirlos, etc; ustedes comprenden. Quizás en unos meses tenga una notebook, pero no tengo fecha exacta.

Creo que hasta aquí han acabado la mayoría de los problemas, o al menos lo que me produjo retraso. Lo demás son cuestiones comunes de falta de ideas, o de como conectar un capítulo con otro.

Si alguno de ustedes está interesado en contactarse conmigo envíeme un mensaje privado por este medio (fanfiction) no puedo dejarles mi e-mail aquí ya que la página no me lo permite, sin embargo si puedo hacerlo por inbox. De esta forma podrán hacerme pregunta o indagar en detalles. También pueden insultarme, lo merezco (?

En definitiva, les informó que seguiré con mi hermosa y amada Lluvia del Desierto. Tienen la libertad de elegir esperarme o no. De todas formas estoy segura que sin buscarla la van a encontrar cuando la publique. Y mas aun, estoy totalmente segura de que la van a amar!

Me gustaría contarles algunas ideas, están enumeradas para que ustedes en sus reviews puedan votar (solo voto por comentario, no por inbox). Voto "si" (positivo) o "no " (negativo)

**1**. Estuve pensando seriamente en hacer una página de facebook o un grupo de facebook de esta novela.

**2**. ¿Quieren portadas? Si votan positivo recuerden que necesito ayuda. Si conocen a alguien contáctenme. Ilustradores interesados escríbanme!

**3**. ¿Qué piensan de hacer pequeños capítulos one-shot relacionados con esta historia pero que puedan publicarse a parte, como los cortos o especiales de cualquier serie o anime?

En fin, creo que ya he dicho todo, solo espero no haberlos aburrido. Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco infinitamente por haberse molestado en leer. Mas si comentan o me mandan mensajes privados, y también si votan. Muchas gracias de todo todo corazón. Les confieso que estuve por abandonar esta historia, pero sus comentarios me llenaron de emoción y ganas para continuarla y terminarla. De verdad, se los agradezco de corazón-. Espero contar con su apoyo en esta nueva etapa renovada. Siempre sean sinceros conmigo. Leo sugerencias, críticas buenas o malas pero con respeto, problemas, secretos, disgusto, etc. Espero leerlos prontito. Les mando un enorme abrazo!

Atte: GarritasSuaves


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Próximamente o no?

**Nota de autor:**

Hola a todos mis increíblemente pacientes lectores! Sí, así es, segunda carta/nota De autor. En este caso es más bien informativa y esperanzadora (?). Por eso esto será breve.

Ya cree la página de Facebook. La encontraran como "Lluvia del Desierto" (Sin comillas), espero no les sea difícil hallarla. Finalmente y no menos importante, sino todo lo contrario necesito hacerles una pregunta importantísima; si lo desean voy a subir el primer capítulo de Lluvia del Desierto, que por supuesto cambia por completo a lo que ya leyeron, sin embargo deben saber que una vez que lo lean quedaran un poco confundidos y el segundo capítulo tardara un poco. La idea principal era comenzar a publicar una vez terminados todos los caps, pero quería saber que quieren ustedes y les dejo en manos esta decisión. Espero leerlos prontititito :D

Nuevamente agradezco a todos por seguirme a mi o la historia, también por comentar llenándome de ánimos y criticarme de forma constructiva para que mejore! Les mando unos abrazotes de ozaru y nos vemos en la página ;D

Atte: Garritas Suaves


End file.
